The Malfoy Family: A True Picture
by Snicket113
Summary: With the dark lord defeated at the end of his 5th year, Harry, now in his 6th year, has found his mate in the cousin of one Draco Malfoy. Joining the Malfoy family for the Christmas holidays is an eye opening experience as he discovers the true nature of the seemingly cold and dark family. HP/OC, DM/OC, LM/NM, SS/? And ny of the characters are ooc, this is key to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so it has been a while since I have posted, I am rather out of practice and nervous to post this. I will do my best to update regularly but obviously sometimes real life gets in the way. I hope that this isn't too atrocious and that you enjoy reading it, if you have a minute please let me know what you think.

Obviously the usual disclaimers apply here. The only things I can lay claim to are the characters that you do not recognise :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Plans

It was a week before the Christmas Holiday's were due to start, and Harry was being dragged down to the dungeons by the eager boy grasping his hand tightly. The excited young man glanced back at the young Gryffindor, his bright blue eyes reflecting his state to Harry who simply laughed. Settling down on the leather sofa beside his boyfriend Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the other boy's side and laid is head down on the broad shoulder. Glancing up at the seventh year Harry saw the flash of nerves cross the older boy's face and frowned a little,

"Scorp? Is everything okay?" The older student ran his teeth over his bottom lip, a habit he tended to when he felt unsure of himself, before turning his body to face his younger mate,

"Erm, well, you know you were saying that you were going to stay here for Christmas? Well we… I was wondering if you would maybe… erm, come and spend Christmas with me and my family… but only if you want to, please don't feel like you have to…" he cut himself off blushing furiously at his nervous rambling. Harry regarded the other boy, gently reaching up to cup his face, leaning forwards to place a gentle kiss against his lips, before pulling back with a broad smile,

"I would love to Scorp, as long as it is okay with you parents and everything." There was a pause, "Thank you." The elder boy looked down, confused, at his raven-haired boyfriend,

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For thinking about me, and for inviting me to spend Christmas with you, I haven't really ever spent Christmas anywhere but Hogwarts and that is usually quite lonely as everyone else usually goes home." A sad smile slipped onto Scorpius' face and he pulled Harry onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the slender waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck,

"Well that will not be the case this year, I vow to give you the best Christmas you have ever had, I promise. I love you Harry." The statement was so sincere and honest and Harry could only beam as he leant in once again for a kiss,

"I love you too Scorpius."

* * *

Elsewhere in the dungeons Draco was sat alone in a corner reading over the most recent letter he had received from his Mother. The majority of the family had arrived and they were all doing what they could to help his father who was slowly but surely recovering. It was relief to know that the elder Malfoy was slowly getting back on his feet, but they still had a long way to go; Draco only hoped that the time spent with their family that holiday would help to speed the recovery along, plus it had been such a long time since they had all been together so it would be nice to see everyone again as well as see how much his cousins' children had grown. The holiday was going to be one of the best: Draco had his parents back, he had his mate and now he had his whole family, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next morning Harry went to speak to McGonagall about going home for the Holidays. The older witch was glad that the young man finally had somewhere he could go where he would be properly appreciated and cared for, she still stood by her belief that the Durlseys were the worst kind of muggles imaginable. Watching the young man as he hurried out the door, a spring in his step, she knew that, despite not totally agreeing with who his mate was, the family would take the best care of him and they would love him as he deserved to be loved.

Harry slipped into his seat at breakfast between Hermione and Neville. Ron and Hermione were engaged in a rather serious sounding conversation so Harry proceeded to fill his plate and eat while making light conversation with Neville who was more than happy to discuss the different points of their Charms essay with him. Casting a quick glance over to the Slytherin table Harry caught Scorpius' eye and nodded, indicating that he had permission, causing his boyfriend to beam much to Harry's amusement. Scorpius' house had been surprisingly accommodating when he and Harry had discovered they were mates and some mornings Harry could even be found over there eating with them. Unfortunately the same courtesy had not been shown by the Gryffindors who had refused to have a Slytherin in their midst meaning that Scorpius was not welcome to sit with Harry during meals unless they were amongst the other snakes. The worst thing for Harry had been how unaccepting Ron had been, he knew that Ron had a dislike for Malfoys but it wasn't as if soulmates had a choice in who their mates were, and Harry had hoped that the fact that he was happy would have been enough for the red head, but this was clearly not the case. Hermione, while not being outright against the couple, had been silently disapproving but did not openly insult Harry's relationship in front of him, something Harry was immensely grateful for as he got enough of that from other members of his house. Thankfully there were people who fully supported Harry and his relationship, simply happy to see the young wizard happy and Harry could not be more grateful for these people.

Later that morning Scorpius caught Harry in the corridor as they were headed to their respective lessons. The older boy caught the younger in a quick kiss saying,

"I have owled my mother to let her know that you can come, you have no idea how excited she is going to be. I will see you later, usual place usual time?" Harry nodded and gave Scorpius one more quick peck before they hurried off in their separate directions. Harry saw how Neville was grinning at him as they continued to walk to Herbology and blushed causing the taller boy to laugh.

The pair did not see each other again until that evening when they met in their usual alcove on the 4th floor away from prying eyes. Harry melted into his mates embrace before allowing himself to be led down to the black lake, the sun was just starting to set so the pair sat down and watched as it slowly sunk, noting how the giant squid periodically popped up waving its tentacles around wildly causing them both to laugh. Harry decided to sit at the Slytherin table for dinner, ignoring some of the vicious glares from members of his own house in favour of settling amongst his boyfriend's friends, all of whom were surprisingly friendly, easily chatting with him about some of the topics he was covering and answering his questions as best they could.

Scorpius walked Harry back to Gryffindor tower after dinner, as the younger had an essay that he needed to finish. Placing a tender kiss on his cheek, and giving is hands a squeeze he watched the younger boy disappear into the vibrantly decorated common room before he turned and headed down to the library having an essay of his own to complete.

* * *

Draco had been distracted all afternoon, so much so that his godfather and potion's master had called him back after class, consequently the last class of the day. Severus led his godson through to his private chambers and sat the boy down with a mug of hot chocolate, no sugar and made with milk. The usually stern man then simply sat there, waiting for his godson to be ready to speak. It took a few moments but Draco soon snapped out of his daze and looked up at his godfather,

"Scorpius is bringing Harry to spend the Christmas Holidays with the family. Don't get me wrong uncle Sev I am really glad that Scorp has found his mate, but you know that Harry and I don't exactly have a great rack record and with everything else that is going on I am not sure how I feel about having him in my home." Severus regarded his godson, taking in the sheer look of worry that plagued the young man's expression. Leaning forwards he set his own mug on the low coffee table before catching Draco's eye,

"I know I am not one to talk, but I think that you should give Potter a chance. It has become clear to me over the start of this term that he is not the arrogant brat I thought him to be and that the person I have judged him to be is entirely wrong. I think that if you give him a chance he will surprise you. Anyway, you know that Scorpius would never allow him to hurt any of you because while Harry is his mate you are all his family and you know as well as I do that family is one of the most important things in life. I think that you should try not to worry too much about Harry Potter and concentrate on other things. Have you heard from Chaos recently?" At the mention of his mate's name Draco couldn't help but smile,

"Yes he wrote me yesterday, Father is doing better and everyone is beginning to arrive. He said that it has been quite hectic trying to get everything and everyone sorted out. He also said that my mother was doing better and is really starting to gain her confidence back, he caught her ordering Uncle Loukas around a few days ago and couldn't wait to tell me. I just hope that having everyone there will help dad to heal faster, he was thrilled to hear that everyone would be joining us over the Christmas period. Uncle Sev are you joining us for Christmas?" Glancing up at the potion's master the young blonde saw him nod,

"Your mother would have my head if I even thought about declining, so yes I will be joining you, but only for Christmas day. Unfortunately the petulant old fool here has asked if I can be present for the majority of the holiday as there are several members of staff who are going off on various adventures at different points of the holiday and someone needs to be around to keep track of the remaining brats." Draco smirked at the irritated tone his godfather took but knew that Dumbledore really did take advantage of the man.

Soon enough Severus ushered Draco back to the Slytherin dorms, having had dinner together in the privacy of his chambers, as it was nearly curfew. Upon entering the Slytherin common room Draco caught sight of his cousin sat alone on one of the sofas nose buried in a book. Settling into the space beside the other boy Draco caught the elder's attention. Scorpius immediately set the book aside and turned to his youngest cousin.

"Hey bud, everything okay?" Draco nodded and leaned in for a quick hug which Scorpius obliged without any hesitation,

"I can't wait for the Christmas Holiday's to start I just want to get home to mum, dad and Chaos, and everyone else of course but I hate being apart from them, especially at the moment." Scorpius noticed the sorrow in his younger cousin' tone and gently placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder,

" They will be okay Draco, I have never met someone more stubborn that Auntie Cissa, and Uncle Lucius is one of the strongest people I know. As for your little angel, well we all know how well he can handle himself, they will be fine for a few more days, and besides everyone else is arriving now so they are not alone. Come on, you look exhausted, off to bed with you I will see you in the morning." Draco, suitably pacified, stifled a yawn and forced himself up off of the comfy leather, shuffling off towards the 6th year dorms,

"Night Scorp, thank you." The elder boy smiled warmly,

"No problem little Dragon."

Scorpius knew that things had not been easy for his youngest cousin. Scorpius had been there when his father had received the call informing him about what had happened to Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa. His father had hurried off reassuring his family that he would get everything sorted. It was a week later of days spent away from the family that he had arrived home in the evening and sat everyone down. He explained that now that Voldemort had been killed Uncle Lucius and Auntie Cissa had been released from an apparent curse that had been controlling their every action. The pair had collapsed and been rushed to St Mungo's, where the truth had been revealed. Auntie Cissa had quickly recovered but seemed to be less than her usual stubborn self, while Uncle Lucius was in a dreadful way. It was another week before the man had woken, making it 2 weeks total and he had been incredibly weak: his recovery was going to be a slow one but they were all simply thankful to hear that he would heal. The plans for the entire Malfoy family to spend Christmas together had soon been orchestrated and it had immediately been decided that they would all converge at Malfoy manner to make things easier for Narcissa and Lucius. Thus at that moment Scorpius' family were all arriving in dribs and drabs and settling into the large manor helping where they could with preparations as well as taking turns to visit Lucius who for the moment was still virtually bedridden. It would be good for the whole family to be together especially at a time like this and Scorpius was glad that he could include his mate in those plans.

* * *

The day before the train was due to take them back to London; there were no classes as they had finished the day before. Scorpius was methodically packing his trunk only taking the things that he truly needed. He had made a certified effort to try and do as much of his holiday homework as possible and his work had paid off as he only had 2 essays to do both of which had been set on the last day. With less homework he could spend more time with his family. He knew that Harry had done the same and that his mate had no homework left, the same as his younger cousin who he knew had struggled to settled down and get his work done what with being so anxious to get home. Yet it had been done and the relief on Draco's face had been palpable as he had placed the last finished essay in his bag.

Similar to Scorpius, Harry was also packing his bags. He had already handed out the presents that he had bought for his Hogwarts friends and had even been given some of his own. He placed each of the neatly and not so neatly wrapped gifts, carefully into his trunk along with some of his nicer sets of clothes, a few gifts he already had for Scorpius and some other bits and pieces. With his holiday homework complete he had none of that to be worrying about but he took home his potions textbook and his transfigurations one wanting to go over a few things with Scorpius, especially within his potions textbook. Harry had found that this year Snape had been different, he didn't seem to seek to target Harry and it meant that Harry felt more relaxed in his lesson and thus found his grades steadily increasing, however there were still some things that he didn't understand and he was not at the point where he felt comfortable enough to go to Snape. Thankfully his boyfriend was fairly gifted with potions and was excellent at explaining things to Harry and answering his questions so their little system worked quite well.

The couple met in the great hall for lunch eating at the Slytherin table. After they had finished Harry headed back up to Gryffindor tower to gather the last of his things and finish packing, arranging to meet the older boy in the library in an hour and a half. Once the younger boy had gone Scorpius sought out his cousin who seemed to have skipped lunch. Draco was sat on his bed going through his clothes, looking rather distracted. Scorpius knocked on open door to alert the younger to his presence, and Draco jumped a little, startled at the interruption to his deep thought. Scorpius settled on the bed, and began to help fold the clothes and pack them into the neatly organised case. He could see that Draco was distracted but knew that the younger boy was eager to get home and that the worry, over his father especially, was driving the boy to appear rather distant, as he was lost in his worries. Once the case was closed and set at the end of the bed Scorpius prompted Draco up, telling him to go flying for a little while and clear his mind. The young blonde nodded eagerly and hurried off down towards the Quidditch pitch.

Arriving at in the library Scorpius frowned as he saw the worry clouding his boyfriend's face. Plonking himself gracefully down next to the slender boy he frowned, tilting his head by way of a silent question, one that Harry immediately understood,

"I… just, what if your family don't like me. I don't want to cause any problems and I don't think I would be able to handle being rejected by your family Scorp. Are you sure that it is okay for me to come and spend the holidays with you?" Scorpius smiled at the sheer stupidity of his mate,

"You are an idiot, my family are thrilled that you are coming to spend Christmas with us, in fact my mother will probably be rather overwhelming, I think they were worried that I wouldn't find someone, or something like that so she is particularly ecstatic that she has an extra person to fuss over. Don't worry little one I promise that everything will be fine, you trust me right?" At Harry's immediate nod, he pressed a soft kiss to the younger's nose and then pulled him onto his lap holding him close, "Then just let yourself relax, everything is going to be fine. I promised you the best Christmas ever, and Malfoys always keep their promises."

* * *

The next morning was flurry of students rushing around desperately scrabbling to get everything together and finish their last minute packing. Scorpius met Harry in the entrance hall and they headed down to the coaches together, accompanied by Neville and some of Scorpius' friends. Arriving at the train Neville headed off to find Luna, glaring at Harry's knowing smile as he hurried off, while the rest of them went and settled into a compartment.

* * *

Elsewhere Draco was sat in a compartment further down the train having come down in one of the first coaches. Settled across from him were Blaise and Theo who had only recently admitted their relationship to him, despite him knowing for several months now. Draco couldn't wait to get back to London, he knew that Chaos would be there to meet him at the station and he couldn't wait to see the younger boy again. While Chaos was 14 and technically could attend Hogwarts he was of a heritage that was somewhat of a mystery to the wizarding world thus the schools were often hesitant to extend their welcome. Chaos worked without a wand all of the time and also did not use spells, his magic was more fluid and had specialisms with particular elements, for example his strengths lay in the manipulation of water and air, as well as being prominent in the realms of healing and protection. His abilities meant it was more logical for him to remain at Malfoy manner and a tutor who specialised in this type of magic came to work with him for a few hours, 3 days a week. Chaos also followed the curriculum of Hogwarts but studied mostly independently asking Narcissa or Lucius about anything he did not understand, being at the same level as Draco meant that he liked to complete the same essays that Draco did and his tutor was more than happy to mark them.

As the train finally moved away from the station Draco perked up a little much to Blaise and Theo's relief; the pair had been worried about how distant their friend had been recently. The three made amicable small talk as they sped towards London.

* * *

In their carriage, Harry had fallen asleep resting against Scorpius' shoulder much to the amusement of the elder's friends. The group of boys talked quietly amongst themselves discussing their plans for Christmas some complaining about their annoying relatives, much to everyone's amusement. With 5 minutes to go Scorpius gently roused Harry from his extensive nap, bright green eyes fogged with sleep stared up at him as the younger boy gained his bearings. The train came to a stop and it finally sunk in for Harry; this was it he was about to meet the first of his mate's family, and he was absolutely terrified.

* * *

 _Okay, there you have it, hopefully that was okay, I will endeavour to post the next chapter within the next few days._

 _x x x_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, here is the second chapter. Thank you to those people who reviewed, followed and favourited, I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. Please enjoy and if you have a moment let me know what you thought :)_**

 _ **Snicket x**_

* * *

Draco felt a surge of excitement pulse through him as the train pulled to a stop alongside the platform. Said platform was rammed with people so Draco did not waste his time peering out of the window, instead he focused on grabbing, his trunk which he proceeded to minimise, for sake of ease, and his other things before slipping into the hallway casting a hurried "goodbye," and an "enjoy your holiday," to Blaise and Theo who could only grin and shake their heads at their friend's antics. Fighting his way down the corridor Draco moved towards the nearest door.

* * *

Over near the middle of the train Scorpius was taking down both his and Harry's trunks from the overhead storage minimising both and placing them in his pocket. They were in no rush and so Scorpius pulled Harry back as he went to fight his way into the corridor, leaning down to rest his chin on the other boy's shoulder,

"We are in no rush little one, and I know that you are nervous, we will wait for things to clear a bit before we go." Harry turned in the circle of his arms and snuggled into the broad chest relishing in the comfort and protection he felt in that very place. Scorpius pressed a few gentle kisses to the top of his head periodically glancing into the corridor, watching as it slowly emptied a little of people. When it was fairly clear he proceeded to lead Harry from the compartment, towards one of the doors and onto the bustling platform.

* * *

Rushing from the train Draco began instantly looking around desperately trying to catch sight of one of his family members. It took him a good few minutes and several apologies as he bumped into people or stepped on toes but he finally caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Heading in that direction took rather a lot of effort as he was going against the general flow of families making their way towards the barrier, the apparition points or the floo fireplaces. Finally breaking free of the crowd Draco let a grin fill his face as he ran towards the group of three who were glancing around clearly looking for him and Scorpius. The smallest of the three barely had time to react as Draco swept him up in a suffocating hug, swinging him round, his face buried in a petite but strong shoulder. Adjusting his grip Draco brought his head back to look at the boy's face flushed slightly at the overzealous display by the blonde boy but filled with a beaming smile. Pressing a kiss to the small nose Draco finally took notice of the other two people stood with them both grinning knowingly at them.

"Cygnus? I didn't know that you were coming to get us." One of the older boy's chuckled, his darker hair and brown eyes more indicative of his mother's family than his father's Malfoy heritage, yet he still had the bone structure of a Malfoy in his high cheek bones and strong jaw.

"Yes Dragon, everyone else was rather busy and Lorcan and I had nothing else to be doing so we offered to come and get the three of you. Plus it has been a while since we have been here so it is nice to come back once in a while. The boy next to him grinned: standing slightly taller than his boyfriend, Lorcan had similar hair colouring to his Malfoy boyfriend but had deep blue eyes. Cygnus and Lorcan were the only other gay couple aside from Scorpius and Harry, and Draco and Chaos, but nobody within the family had any issues with the gender of couples, simply with how happy they were. Turning back to his boyfriend Draco once again pulled him close revelling in having the ability to hold him and kiss him as much as he liked for the next few weeks.

The busyness of the platform was beginning to die down asfamilies made their way to the exits. It was then that the group of four spotted Scorpius striding confidently towards them, pulling a slightly smaller figure behind him, Draco knew that things might be a little awkward but he would do his best to be civil with Harry, and if he was lucky maybe they could finally be friends. Chaos seemed to notice Draco's apprehension and gave his mate's hand a reassuring squeeze to which he got a grateful smile.

* * *

Harry allowed Scorpius to pull him along the corridor, smiling at the gentlemanly behaviour as his boyfriend stopped to help him down from the train. The pair then moved off again, walking against the general movement of the crowd and Harry let Scorpius lead him falling slightly behind, his nerves come back full force; he was about to meet some of Scorpius' family, and he knew how much the older boy's family meant to him, it made him worry very much that the family wouldn't like him, leaving them in a rather awkward situation. As they drew closer Harry could finally see the group they were headed towards. There were two tall, gorgeous, brunettes standing holding hands and watching the second pair. As his gaze wandered over the second pair of boys he felt himself freeze. How could he have been so stupid, of course Scorpius must be related to Draco Malfoy?

Scorpius had noticed his boyfriend had stopped walking and turned in confusion. Upon seeing Harry's panic stricken expression he frowned and drew the shorter boy into his arms,

"Hey, relax they will love you, you have nothing to worry about." Harry glanced up at him shaking his head,

"Scorp, I completely didn't think, I should have realised that you were related to Draco, I am sorry Scorp but I am not sure it is a good idea, Draco and I don't exactly have a great track record and I don't want to cause any problems." Scorpius sighed,

"Baby, I promise you that Draco will be perfectly civil, I think you will find that if you give him a chance he will surprise you. I know that many people perceive us in a particular way because of our family name, and I know that Draco can be a snobby brat, but you have to remember that his parents were under a curse for years and during that time they weren't exactly the most attentive or loving parents. I think you will find that the Draco Malfoy that you know him to be is actually a front that he puts up in an attempt to protect himself from being hurt. I promise you that the real Draco is nothing like that, in fact the real Draco is actually very kind and caring and he wants nothing more than for his parents to get better and to spend time with his family. Please give him a chance, I promise you that it will all be okay." Harry cast a glance over his mate's shoulder catching a glimpse of Draco who to be honest looked stricken with worry. He sighed and nodded, plucking up his courage and putting on a smile, trying to force it to be real. Scorpius knew at the moment that Harry was trying and he was more thankful for that than anything.

* * *

Draco and the other's had seen the pair stop and Draco instantly felt worried; having seen Harry's face when he caught sight of Draco, he felt worried that he was going to cause a problem between his cousin and his new mate and that made him feel terrible. Draco had never wanted to make anyone feel that way and to know that the stupid conflict between him and Harry, a conflict he didn't even want, may affect his cousin made Draco want to slink away and hide in shame. He noticed how Cygnus and Lorcan stepped closer to him and felt Chaos' tiny hand gently begin to rub soothing circles into his back as they watched the couple talking. It seemed to take hours but in reality it was barely two minutes before Scorpius spun round and they continued to walk towards them.

* * *

Reaching the group the Scorpius threw himself at Cygnus and Lorcan hugging them both tight, before moving to Chaos and drawing him in for a slightly gentler embrace. Stepping back to a very nervous Harry he felt himself feel slightly nervous as well,

"Erm… okay guys this is my mate Harry, Harry this is my cousin Cygnus and his mate Lorcan, then you know my other cousin Draco and this is his mate Chaos."

Harry felt a little bewildered by the names but the 3 new boys each offered him a gentle smile while Draco still looked rather worried, something that puzzled Harry, he had expected a snarky remark or something but the blonde haired boy remained quiet. An awkward silence broke out amongst the group until Cygnus seemed to have had enough,

"Okay, well seeing as we are all here we should probably head back to the manor, I know that your mum is very excited to meet Harry, Scorp, and Dray I know that you want to see your father." Stopping at one of the empty floo spots, the others occupied by the last stragglers making their way off of the platform, Cygnus turned to them,

"Okay Chaos if you go first, then Draco, and the rest of us will follow." Harry watched as Draco's apparent mate took a small handful of floo powder and gracefully stepped into the fireplace. Within seconds he was gone and Draco hurried into the spot promptly disappearing as well. Cygnus then turned to Harry saying,

"You will have to go sidelong with Scorp so that the wards will let you in, we will programme you in once we get back but until then this will have to do." Harry could only nod still slightly bewildered and allowed Scorpius to lead him into the fireplace and bring him tightly into his side before they were spinning endlessly and the platform disappeared.

* * *

Stepping out of the floo Draco was instantly bombarded with hugs, the most prominent of which came from his mother. Clinging to her baby Narcissa manoeuvred them down so that she could sit and hold her son close for a minute. The rest of the family knew that they needed this moment and they gave the pair a few minutes before converging on the young blonde once more passing him from embrace to embrace. Draco ended up in the arms of his eldest uncle, Uncle Loukas, and the man squeezed him tightly saying to him about how much he had grown since the last time they had seen each other. It had indeed been a long time since they had seen each other as the entirety of the Malfoy clan had removed themselves from the light versus dark war with the exception of Lucius and Narcissa, who they now knew had had no choice. Yet at the time they had all thought that the couple had decided to go against the beliefs of the family and thus the contact between them had ceased, this had left Draco separated from his whole family. The consequences of this were that the rest of his cousins had all grown up together and thus were very close while Draco was left rather on the side lines, however the rest of the family knew that this was something he worried about and they had vowed that the would do everything in their power to ensure that the 3 family members would once again be encompassed in the family and they would support them until the end, as well as the new addition that came with them.

Within the time that Draco had been being passed around Scorpius and Harry had arrived back and so once they had hugged Draco they immediately converged on Scorpius demanding that he introduce his mate to them immediately, as they had yet to meet the newest family addition. Coming through the floo after the new couple Cygnus and Lorcan had sidled their way round and headed settled down on the sofas to wait for the current hubbub of activity to die down a little.

* * *

Coming through the floo Harry and Scorpius were immediately pounced on by virtually the entire family, and Harry felt rather alarmed at the sheer number of them. He now realised that when Scorpius said that they were spending Christmas with his family, he didn't just mean his direct family, no he meant his whole family, and there was quite a number of them. Harry was passed between cousins, aunts and uncles alike, the only person he was vaguely familiar with was Narcissa Malfoy who seemed more reserved than harry remembered. Harry stuck to Scorpius' side like glue, worried that if they were separated he would never see the older boy again. Amongst all the greeting Harry did notice that Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, this both relieved and concerned Harry: on one hand he was relieved because the older Malfoy was rather intimidating and Harry often felt uncomfortable around him, yet he was concerned because this was clearly a family gathering and a missing member indicated that maybe something was wrong. Harry knew that Narcissa and Lucius had been under a curse but the knowledge past their admittance to St Mungo's was non-existent and so that left Harry thinking that maybe there was something he was missing.

As the hive of activity finally started to die down Harry found himself squished between Scorpius and Scorpius' brother in law Sebastian talking with Scorpius' father, Octavius, about what he wanted to so after had finished at Hogwarts. He noted how some of the family headed out of the room in small groups and how the children settled down in a corner. Octavius was just explaining to Harry about the merits of being immersed in the political world when Scorpius cut in,

"Father, where is Uncle Luc, I haven't seen him yet and I wanted to check on him?" Harry felt a little confused and also glanced to Octavius who looked a little saddened,

"He is upstairs in his room Scorpius, I think that Chaos has just taken Draco up there for a little while but I am sure that once they come back your Uncle would love to see you." Scorpius nodded and went to go back to his conversation, but Harry got his question in before he could,

"Is everything okay? I mean is Lucius okay?" at the question the entirety of the room fell quiet and Harry felt like he had maybe overstepped the line. Octavius ran his hand down his face, giving himself a minute to collect his thoughts before speaking,

"Harry, how much do you know about what happened to my brother when the Dark Lord was finally defeated?" Harry thought it over before answering,

"Not very much, only a little from what the papers said, he and Narcissa both collapsed and were taken to St Mungo's they were under some sort of curse?" Octavius nodded and a frown marring his face,

"Indeed, well the curse was one that has not been used for centuries and it is one that is considered to be more severe than the three unforgivable due to the effects it can leave behind. My sister in law was lucky, escaping from its clutches relatively unscathed, but my younger brother was not so lucky. Consequently his road to recovery is a very slow, arduous one and at the moment he is still restricted to bed rest, as his magical core fights to rebuild itself. My brother has suffered through a lot, the three of them have all suffered through a lot: Draco was left without the support of his parents and ashamed as we are to admit it we offered him no help either believing that Lucius and Narcissa had chosen to go against the family. The three of them are finally starting to get back to how they were before and we, as a family, are doing everything we can to help them get there. " Harry felt warm inside at the clear amount of dedication this family had for each other and he only hoped that one day they would all care about him in a similar way.

* * *

While his family was busy interrogating Harry Draco allowed his mate to lead him upstairs to his Father's room. As they approached the door which stood ajar, Draco felt apprehensive: on one hand he was desperate to see his father but on the other he was worried that what he would see would be rather frightening. Steeling himself for a potential shock he allowed Chaos to lead the way into the room.

The room had completely changed from how it was a few months previously, in truth the whole manor had, but his parent's bedroom had changed particularly significantly. The heavy curtains were drawn back from the large floor to ceiling window allowing floods of natural light into the room, the smaller windows on the opposite wall were open a little to allow fresh air to circulate in the room. The bed had been moved and some of the darker and more imposing furniture removed leaving the room nice and open and spacious. The bed, which had once been ensconced in dark curtains, was now draped with light linen fabric and the bed covers were a rich emerald green. Settled amongst several white fluffy pillows was Draco's father. Draco took a deep breath as his eyes trailed over his father's slumbering form. The man's hair was neatly splayed beneath his head and looked to be freshly washed and his face had filled out a little compared to how thin it had been just before the release of the curse. His skin while still pale looked much healthier and Draco could see just from his appearance that his Father was much better than he had been.

As the duo moved towards the bed the elder Malfoy stirred, silver eyes, that had been dull for so long now had a little shine in them and that thrilled Draco: his Father was getting back to his old self. Upon seeing his son the older man struggled to sit himself up, Chaos rushed over helping to settle Lucius back against the adjusted pillows so that he was propped up and better able to see around him. Draco carefully settled himself on the edge of the bed and reached over to take one of his father's spindly hands. It was a reminder of how far the elder still had to go, but Draco did not want to think of that right now. Lucius beamed at his son and gently tugged him forwards, wrapping his skinny arms tightly around his son, in a slightly awkward hug. Draco gently returned the embrace soaking up the feeling of being close to his father again. When he pulled back he saw that his father's eyes were wet with tears and he smiled saying,

"Dad, please don't cry, we are all together again and we are all going to get you back on your feet." Lucius nodded biting his trembling lip,

"My little Dragon, I am so proud of you and I am so glad you are home, I know that things have not been easy but you have been so strong and I promise you that when I am strong enough I will make the years we lost due to that dreadful man, up to you." Draco felt his own lip begin to tremble and slid further onto the bed settling down beside his father and leaning his head carefully on the older man's shoulder.

Chaos, seeing that the duo needed a few minutes, quietly left the room knowing that the two would take care of each other for a few minutes. Slipping down the hall he came across Narcissa standing in one of the alcoves, gazing out of the window looking rather vacant. Chaos quietly stepped up beside her and gently took one of her hands causing her to startle from her daze. A small smile passed over her lips as she looked at her son's mate. Chaos had been there for all three of them and she couldn't be more thankful that her son had him, especially when she and her husband were not themselves. Chaos was a fully-fledged member of their family and she hoped that he knew that. Glancing down at him once more she spoke,

"Where is Draco, is everything okay?" Chaos returned her worries with a smile,

"He is with Lucius, they needed a moment together in private and I wouldn't be surprised if they fall asleep sat side by side as I left them. I think that now Draco has seen that Lucius is all right he will allow himself to relax a little, hopefully that means he will also allow himself to enjoy himself a little bit more. However I think that if we can get Lucius up even for a short while to sit at meals and what not it would be good for both of them. Anyway, are you okay Narcissa, you looked rather deep in thought?" Narcissa smiled, Chaos was always worrying about them,

"I agree with you, and yes thank you I am fine sweetheart, just caught up in my musings. Shall we head down to the kitchens and check on the dinner preparations? Once we know how long it will be we probably need to think about a plan of action for getting Lucius up if he seems up for it." Chaos nodded and offered his arm to his mate's mother before they wandered down to the kitchen together to see to the plans for the evening.

* * *

 _ **There you have it, I hope that it was okay, the next chapter will hopefully be up sometime mid-next week.**_

 _ **Until then,**_

 _ **Snicket x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, here is the next chapter, this one is little shorter but I hope that it is okay. Thank you again to all those who are following and those who have favourited this story. As always if you have a little time please drop me a review, it would be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Snicket x**_

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock when the house elves called the large family to dinner. The large dining room was tastefully decorated with Christmas themed embellishments that were elegant and understated but still brightened up the room. Beautiful, high-backed, mahogany chairs, with burgundy, velvet cushioning, surrounded the large dining table and the family members quickly settled themselves down. Harry noticed that all of the chairs were the same bar one, which had beautifully carved arms in addition to the high back. Soon enough the majority of the family were settled bar a few notable exceptions; Loukas, the eldest of the older generation of Malfoys was absent along with Octavius and Aleksius, who were the other two older Malfoy men, twins to be precise, and Draco and Chaos were also missing. Everybody was chattering quietly when the doors at the head of the table opened and the twins appeared, holding the doors open. Draco then hurried in and pulled the chair with the arms out from the table. As Harry caught sight of the man in Loukas Malfoy's arms he felt horrified; Lucius Malfoy was pale and sickly looking, his face a little gaunt, his cheeks slightly sunken in and the weight loss noticeable, his usually well kept, shining blonde hair, hung limply over his shoulders and while it had clearly been brushed it was definitely in need of some tender love and care. Overall the man just looked exhausted, he looked like he had no energy at all: like he needed to go to bed and sleep for a few months, as well as eat his weight in food to bring the colour back into his haggard features.

The entire family watched as Loukas set Lucius very gently in the chair, the arms providing the support the man needed to stay seated. Chaos then came round and draped a blanket over the youngest of the Malfoy brother's lap, tucking it round him and checking that he was suitably warm. Lucius offered his son's young mate a warm smile and a sincere thank you before the twins carefully tucked his chair into the table. Narcissa smiled at her husband from her place beside him and laid her hand over his gently giving it a squeeze of comfort. A moment later the food was presenting itself on the table and everyone began to tuck in. Chaos and Draco had sat down on Lucius' other side and while Loukas and the twins had joined their own wives.

Harry allowed Scorpius to fuss, filling his plate with a mountain of food. Across the table Narcissa was placing a little of everything onto Lucius' plate and cutting things into more manageable pieces. It was a testament to how bad the situation was: Lucius was the patriarch of his little family and an important figure within the political sector of the wizarding world even with everything that had happened and here he was letting his wife cut his food up for him. Harry watched as the man thanked Narcissa pressing a small kiss to her cheek s she assured him that it was fine.

Not wanting to seem rude Harry ceased his staring and began to eat his own mass of food, courtesy of Scorpius who as always was insistent that he needed to eat more, yet his eyes continually strayed towards Lucius. It seemed that it wasn't only him as he noticed that each of the family members, periodically cast a glance over at the man, most likely to check on him. Harry couldn't help but watch as he noticed that Lucius' hands were trembling finely making it a little difficult for him to eat, yet he seemed to persist with, it doing the best he could.

It was during that meal that Harry came to fully realise how bad the situation was. While he had known that Lucius had been affected by the curse, he could never have imagined that it would have this bad an effect on the regal man. Once all the plates were cleared away everyone could see that just sitting with his family to eat had exhausted Lucius, and his brothers were quick to take him back to bed, reassuring him that everyone understood. The most unexpected thing for Harry was how much the whole situation seemed to affect Draco. Draco's expression when his father was taken back to bed was rather forlorn; yet Harry found himself smiling as he noticed how quickly little Chaos sought to distract his mate gently taking Draco's hand in his and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Draco let a small smile light up his face at his mate's efforts and allowed his mate to pull him up as they all moved back into one of the sitting rooms. Scorpius immediately pulled Harry over to play with the younger children who were settled in a corner with several packs of exploding snap cards. There were seven little children. The eldest were Scorpius' cousin's twins: Aurora and Ariel were 6 and were the embodiment of their mother Harmonia, Loukas' eldest, who was very confident and extroverted. The two girls were rather rambunctious and seemed to like leading their cousins in whatever they were doing. After the twins came Aelish, the daughter of Loukas' daughter Pandora and her husband Tiberius. Aelish was quieter than her older cousins and seemed to be quite happy to follow their lead, yet she still sometimes got annoyed when they became too bossy.

Theodorus, Loukas' youngest and only son, was the father of one of the other children: three-year-old Isabelle was a very precocious young girl who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it; she had her grandpa and grandmother both hopelessly wrapped round her finger much to her father's despair. The last of the girls was in fact Scorpius' niece, the daughter of his sister Astraea and her husband. 4 year old Tabitha was a very polite and matter of fact child who wasn't afraid to tell people what she thought, yet, when it was required, she could be very gentle and kind. Scorpius adored her and Harry had heard so much about the little girl that the actual person almost didn't live up to all the stories Harry had heard.

Within the group of seven there were two young boys, both stemming from Alexius: Scorpius' dad's twin. The first was 2 year old Oliver, the son of Alexandria and Llewellyn, the little boy was still rather attached to his parents, especially his father, and seemed a little hesitant to leave them, however he seemed to simply adore Draco and was more than happy to sit in the blonde's lap as they played. While Draco had an admirer, Chaos had also seemed to acquire one. The youngest of the children was 10-month-old Micah, the son of Artemis and Darci; the little boy was still learning to explore the world around him but seemed perfectly content to sit with Draco's young mate and be encouraged to join in with the others. However, if Chaos had to go somewhere then the little boy would not sit with any of the others, in these cases he would hurry back over to his mother or father and hide with them until Chaos returned. The little relationship was the great amusement of most of the family and the women thought it was utterly adorable.

Once Draco and Chaos had joined them in a big circle on the floor Scorpius began to deal out the cards for a large game of exploding snap, they worked in teams: Draco with Oliver, Harry with Isabelle, Scorpius with Tabitha, Aurora and Ariel together, and Aelish joined Chaos and Micah. Micah wasn't really any help anyway as he was more interested in the explosions, shrieking with joy each time the cards popped up into the air with a small bang, much to amusement of the adults who had started to watch them all.

After several heated rounds of snap it was time for the little ones to go to bed. Like all little kids they all whined and complained, but soon enough their parents had managed to wrestle them into their pyjamas and got them settled into bed, on their way to sleep. With the excitement finally calming down the women had seemed to group together discussing something that none of the men dared to ask them about. Cygnus and Lorcan were both sat with their noses buried in books. Lorcan was sat at one end of the sofa, Cygnus's head settled in his lap with one hand idly running through his fiancée's hair. Neither was aware of the people around them: they were totally encapsulated in their own little bubble and nothing would interrupt them. Harry watched them a little wistfully hoping that one day that would be him and Scorpius.

All his life Harry had only ever wanted to have someone who would love him as much as he would love them. When he had been younger this hope had been placed in a potential parental figure, yet as the years had passed this desire became less and less likely to occur and so his wish had morphed to focus more on potential romantic partners. It had very quickly been clear to Harry that he did not like girls in the same way that his friends did: Harry found himself admiring other guys, as his friends were admiring girls. Thankfully his friends had all been so very accepting and supportive. When Scorpius Malfoy had come up to Harry at the start of that year, Harry had initially thought that it had all been a big joke and had become rather upset. It had taken Scorpius several weeks of persistent courting, sending Harry little gifts, and long heartfelt letters desperately trying to convince the younger teen that his claim that Harry was his mate were true. It hadn't helped that Hermione and Ron were not supportive of him pursuing this relationship. However Harry took it as a testament of the truth about their friendship that they didn't support him in something that clearly made him so happy.

Slowly but surely over the weeks Harry had come to realise that Scorpius was telling the truth, he wrote with such honesty and it was clear that he spent a lot of time thinking about the gifts that he sent to Harry. Harry had also discovered that the Malfoy family had veela traits within their bloodline, and that while they did not possess many of the veela features they did have a mate who was the only person they would ever be able to mate with. Speaking with Neville about it he had told him more about Veela and bonds and had been very excited for Harry when he had explained about Scorpius' bloodline. All of this had led Harry to realise that Scorpius was offering him everything he had ever wanted and more and that he had been foolish to ever think otherwise.

Upon his realisation Harry had sought out the older boy immediately and apologised for being so stupid. From then their relationship, while they were taking it slowly, had blossomed and Harry found himself to quickly be falling in love with the elder boy. Observing Scorpius amongst his family only increased these feelings of love and harry could only marvel at the way his boyfriend interacted with everyone with such care and love. Meeting the entire family had also really changed how he thought about the Malfoy family. Like many people in the Wizarding world he had thought that the Malfoy's were cold and self-important snobs who cared for nobody but themselves. Being here immersed in the family he could see that these were gross misconceptions: each member of the family was warm and welcoming doing everything they could to make him feel apart of the family, additionally they all worked together and were polite and caring. Harry hoped that one day other people would be able to see the true Malfoy family and not their prejudiced idea of them.

As the hours ticked by people began to excuse themselves, slowly wandering off to bed. It was around 11 o'clock that Scorpius prompted Harry up, kissing his mother on the cheek and bidding his remaining family members goodnight before leading Harry down to their rooms. Stepping inside Harry was astounded at how luxurious the rooms were: there was ginormous bed in the middle of the room, dressed with rich blue linens. Harry allowed Scorpius to unbutton the shirt he had been wearing before he slipped it over his shoulders padding after the older teen who was making his way to the gorgeous oak wardrobe. Taking the soft cotton pyjama top and matching bottoms Harry slipped his jeans down his legs, blushing a little at Scorpius' intense gaze; the pair hadn't yet reached that point in their relationship, but Harry knew it wouldn't be long now before he was ready to take that step.

Scorpius had turned the bed down when Harry returned from brushing his teeth. The older teen gathered the younger close pressing a tender kiss to his lips causing them both to smile. As the kiss deepened Scorpius guided Harry onto the bed, settling the smaller male on top of himself as they continued kiss.

Slowly pulling apart Harry let out a small content sigh and shifted slightly getting more comfortable as he buried his face in the crook of Scorpius' neck. Said boy pulled the covers up over them and slipped his strong arms around Harry's waist settling down to sleep muttering a soft,

"I love you," he felt the smile against him before he heard the soft concurrent reply and allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

Draco watched as Scorpius led Harry from the room. His own mate was settled in his lap dozing lightly clearly at ease where he was. Chaos had come such a long way since they had first gotten together. Chaos and Draco had actually met at St Mungo's just over a year ago; this was before the curse had been released. Draco had been visiting Theo who had been hospitalised by his father after he had told him that he would not become a death eater. As he had been on his way out he had caught sight of a small figure, huddled in one of the chairs, the boy had obviously sensed that he was being watched. The moment his gaze had met Draco's, Draco had felt the blood drain from his face as he realised that he was stood in front of his mate: his very much injured mate, his injured mate who had been left alone sitting in the hallway with nobody to help him. Draco had immediately jumped into action going in search of a healer and demanding that they help the boy. Draco had then proceeded to stay with the boy, refusing to leave no matter what anyone tried.

The boy, who Draco had found out was named Chaos, had been in hospital a week and in that time Draco had explained everything to him and had managed to get Chaos to tell him what had led to him being at St Mungo's with the injuries he had. Draco had taken Chaos back to Malfoy manor upon his release and the rest was history. Chaos had been there for him through everything, and Draco could not be more appreciative; it had been Chaos who had kept him together when his parents had been admitted to St Mungo's and he who had watched over his mother and father when Draco had been so exhausted he had fallen asleep. Draco made sure to tell Chaos how much he loved him every day and Chaos made sure that Draco knew the same.

Glancing over at his mother Draco softly spoke

"Mother would you like us to escort you to your bedroom?" Narcissa glanced up and smiled warmly,

"That would be lovely sweetheart." Standing with his tiny mate cradled carefully in his arms his mother gently took his elbow. They bid their family goodnight before making their way upstairs. Draco took his mother to her room and headed inside with her, pressing a gentle kiss to his sleeping father's forehead before bidding his mother goodnight and carrying his mate to their own room. Rousing Chaos long enough to change and brush their teeth they were soon settled in bed Chaos firmly clutched to his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hopefully that was okay, the next chapter should be up on Sunday, I think that it will be Wednesdays and Sundays from now on as much as I can manage, of course I will do my best to keep to this but sometimes as always life does get in the way, but at least for now it will definitely be regular. I think that this will likely be 10-12 chapters once finished but I don't know what is going to happen between now and that planned point so that may all change.**_

 _ **Also do you need a family tree type thing of the Malfoy family now, I will be posting one in a later chapter as it is needed, but if you need one at the moment please let know and I will sort something out.**_

 _ **Snicket x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed this story, I thought that I would post this a bit early for you guy.**_

 _ **This chapter has some Neville and some Ron, Hermione for magicanimegurl, I hope this is what you wanted. If anyone else has anything in particular that they want to see please let me know and I will do my best to incorporate it. Also I am still working on a way to give you all a family tree, hopefully I can give you that soon as I know that all of the characters might be a bit confusing.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoy it,**_

 _ **Snicket x**_

* * *

It was a few days later, 4 days before Christmas; everyone was hurriedly bustling round the house, gathering their shopping things and getting dressed in preparation to leave at 10 o'clock: the family were making a trip to Diagon Alley in order to do their Christmas Shopping. Scorpius had woken Harry fairly early much to the younger wizard's annoyance, yet the shower they had promptly shared had more than made up for it. Dressed in his warmest clothes, with one of Scorpius' jumpers over the top of his own, Harry was more than ready to leave. Settling himself in one of the armchairs, Harry simply sat back and watched the rest of the family as they gathered the last few bits and all congregated in the room. The last to join them were Chaos and Draco, the latter looking rather drained and tired but awake enough so nobody looked too concerned. Once everyone was gathered, bar Narcissa who would be staying behind with Lucius, and who had thankfully already completed all of her Christmas shopping, Loukas gained everyone's attention,

"Okay, everyone remember your groups, if anyone tries to do anything just walk away, only act if it is necessary. Little ones please don't run off: you must stay with your parents as it is going to be very busy in Diagon Alley. We will all meet in the Leaky Cauldron at 3:00 ready to floo back here so don't waste your shopping time." With his final statement he cast a general glance over everyone before beginning to send people through the floo.

Scorpius and Harry flooed out together and it was only his boyfriend's firm grip that kept Harry from falling flat on his face as they exited the fireplace into the dimly lit room of the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping out behind them Harry saw Chaos and Draco, the elder steadying the younger who was wrapped up in several layers in order to stave off the cold.

Stepping into the alley Harry felt the sharp cold, that accompanied the snow-covered grounds, hit his lungs making his breathing momentarily stop. While it was frightfully cold the Alley was alive with activity and the scene was beautiful. The shops were adorned with bright decorations that moved, flashed and made sounds much to the delight of the children who were gazing around the Alley as their parents dragged them from shop to shop. Set up in the middle of the street were several little market stalls that were selling seasonal treats and treasures. Scorpius slotted his hand into Harry's chuckling at his mate's awed expression and began to lead him down to look at various shops.

Scorpius had a much more extensive list of people who he needed to get presents for; Harry just needed a few things, but Scorpius needed gifts for each of his siblings as well as his parents and a few others. They decided that they would start at the joke shop, to pick up some small things for each of the younger children. The small joke shop was packed with parents and children of all ages, and it was clear that the staff were struggling to deal with the sheer volume of sales that they were making. Harry thought back to the plans that the Weasley twins had shared with him and he only hoped that they would put their plan, for their own joke shop, into action soon as they would definitely be successful.

Finally managing to purchase their items and escape the sweltering shop the pair stepped back into the snow and trudged further down the alley, heading for one of the many sweet shops. This particular sweet shop was one of the more traditional ones and Scorpius informed Harry that his father absolutely adored this one particular kind of toffee, one that was only sold in this shop. Scorpius proceeded to buy several boxes of the stuff as well as several other bags of goodies and they moved on to the next shop.

Stepping into the next shop Harry found himself in awe of the beautiful little jewellery shop. The pair split up as Harry went to browse and Scorpius began to looks at some beautiful gem necklaces that his mother may like. As Harry perused the glass displays a beautiful ring caught his eye. Stopping where he was Harry leaned closer to the display; the ring was a narrow band made of what looked to be a marble like stone, while the interior of the ring, rolling over the edges of the marble outer band was rose gold, it was simple and elegant, yet beautiful at the same time and Harry thought it would be perfect for Scorpius, the perfect gift to complete the set of gifts he had already purchased for his boyfriend. Gaining one of the store clerk's attention he indicated the ring. The clerk's eyes lit up and he removed it carefully from the display,

"This ring is rose gold and meteorite, with a stardust finish, we can have something inscribed on the inside if you wished. The ring costs 40 galleons, with the inscription it will be 46." Harry nodded and quickly scribbled down the perfect inscription. The inscription took barely a minute to complete and Harry nodded eagerly, a bright smile on his face as the clerk showed it to him. In addition to the ring Harry bought a thin silver chain so that Scorpius could wear the ring close to his heart as opposed to on his finger. Quickly paying for his items and secreting them away he headed back over to Scorpius who was just paying for 2 items, a beautiful amethyst necklace for his mother and a small locket with tiny star dust crystals for Tabitha.

As the pair stepped from the shop they were unfortunate enough to run into the last two people Harry wanted to see. Ron and Hermione had been smiling and laughing, now they were both frowning, Ron sporting a sharp glare that clearly showed his disgust and displeasure at seeing Harry and Scorpius,

"I see the traitor is settling right into his place as the latest trophy wife of the Malfoy family, I can't believe I was ever friends with a snake loving traitor. Come on Mione I don't want you near either of those two." The pair began to walk away but Scorpius spoke up, holding Harry close,

"You know Weasley, your prejudiced views are going to get you no where in life, at least Harry can be open and honest about his feelings and has the courage to be happy no matter what others think. Personally I think you need to get your head out of your ass and grow up but hey, what do I know I am just a slimy snake, son of a death eater right?" The duo whirled round, Ron's face was bright red, almost blending with his hair, his fists were clenched tightly at his sides and he looked ready to deck Scorpius, Hermione on the other hand had drawn her wand and was ready to apprehend Harry or Scorpius should they try anything. Just as Ron looked like he was going to attack they heard a soft voice from behind Ron and Hermione,

"Sorry, excuse me," The two Gryffindors turned round to reveal Chaos stood holding a purse, "I think you dropped this as you were coming out of the apothecary and I thought you might like it back." He offered the purse to Hermione, who put on her best smile,

"Thank you sweetheart that was very good of you, not everyone would have returned it, I am very grateful." Chaos then glanced up,

"Harry, Scorp, where are you headed next, I left Draco on a bench by the book shop." Harry and Scorpius both nodded realising an escape when they saw one,

"We were headed that way as well, we will come with you." Scorpius quickly grabbed Harry's hand and led him past the Gryffindor pair. Chaos turned back to them saying,

"It was lovely to meet you I hope you enjoy the rest of your shopping." The trio then wandered off trying desperately to withhold their laughter at the pair's gobsmacked faces. When they were out of hearing distance Scorpius couldn't help himself,

"Chaos that was amazing, you could not have had better timing, thank you." Chaos simply blushed, and they approached Draco who was settled on the bench by the bookshop, several bags placed next to him, his face brightened as the trio approached and Harry and Scorpius thanked Chaos once more before the two couples continued on their own shopping trips.

Harry and Scorpius' next stop was to a shop that sold an endless number of items. Scorpius immediately hurried over to the bedding section where he began to debate over different types of cashmere bed throw. Harry watched in amusement as the older boy deliberated between two supposedly different shades of turquoise with a very passionate shop attendant. When he finally seemed to make a decisions he came over to Harry with the selected throw, answering his mate's questioning look,

"Gemina and Thomas have a collection of these and I have a tradition of getting them one each Christmas." Harry could only nod at his boyfriend's explanation not getting time to reply as the older boy moved off towards the counter to pay. Harry chuckled to himself, his boyfriend may always claim that he hated shopping but right now Harry would say that he was rivalling the Malfoy women in terms of shopping skill and determination.

As the day progressed the pair stopped for a quick bite to eat at one of the cosy little cafes. Settling at a table Harry was delighted when he saw Neville at a table a couple over from them; the shyer boy quickly joined them and Harry felt himself relaxing after the confrontation and even laughed along as Scorpius recounted what had happened. Harry was immensely glad that Scorpius got on really well with Neville, both boys seemed to be interested in Herbology and so they were soon fiercely discussing the merits of some plant that Harry had never heard of. Finishing their lunch Harry grinned as Scorpius invited Neville to their firework display, that would apparently be happening on Christmas day after dinner, telling him to bring a couple of people if he wished. Neville thanked him and promised the pair he would be there. Saying a quick goodbye and exchanging hugs the pair left and continued with their shopping.

Throughout the afternoon they picked up gifts for Zacharius, Scorpius' brother, and his wife Alethea, as well as Astraea and her husband Sebastian. Finally they were done at around twenty to three. They had ended up minimising their bags after Scorpius went a bit mad in one of the shops and ended up buying some rather bulky items. Harry felt that it had been a very successful day, after all he had found the beautiful ring for Scorpius and he even found some gorgeous potted Gladioli plants which he had bought for Narcissa by way of thanking her for having him for the duration of the holiday period; Scorpius had smiled at Harry's explanation telling him that his Aunt would love the set of three plants, which would fit beautifully within her indoor garden.

Arriving back at the Leaky Cauldron the pair could see that everyone else had also had a rather successful day as many of them had several packages and bags filled with items and everyone was smiling happily. Glancing over the group Harry suddenly noticed Draco and Chaos settled in an armchair, Draco looked rather drained and Chaos seemed to be rather worried as he gently pushed the blonde's hair back from his forehead, gently feeling Draco's temperature with the back of his hand.

Loukas headed over to the young pair and crouched down in front of Draco gently pressing his own large hand against the blonde's forehead. They muttered between the three of them for a moment before Loukas nodded and stood back up. Helping Draco up he ushered the two towards the floo, Chaos gently held onto the taller teen and they were soon away. Everyone else looked a bit concerned, it was very clear that something wasn't quite right with Draco. Aleksius went through next so that he could ensure that the two who had gone ahead were okay.

When they stumbled out into Malfoy Manor, they were met with havoc. Draco was hunched over in one of the nearest armchairs, a bowl clutched tightly in his lap, as he was sick. Chaos was sat next to him and Aleksius was crouched in front gently trying to soothe the young blonde. Elsewhere they could hear shouting and elves were popping in and out of rooms. Octavius turned and saw the two looking rather bewildered,

"Boys, could you take the little ones, into the garden to play or something?" Scorpius nodded but still remained a moment to question,

"Dad what is going on?" Octavius' gaze softened for a moment,

"You uncle seems to have taken a turn for the worst and we are trying to get him sorted, then it seems that Draco is coming down with something, when he and Chaos came through the floo Narcissa was waiting and she was already very worried about Lucius; she has been fretting all day but didn't want to disrupt the trip. When Draco came through the floo looking so ill it sort of tipped her over the edge. You mother and aunts have taken her to calm down and we are trying to work out what is going on with your uncle. Then we have Draco who is desperately clinging to Chaos, understandable of course but we need to get Chaos to have a look at Lucius because he might be able to help. Essentially everything is a bit hectic right now." Scorpius nodded and cast one last glance at Draco before he and Harry went to gather the younger children and take them out of the way of the hubbub.

Stepping back out into the snow, the couple watched as the young children began rushing around the snow covered garden immediately splitting off into groups to start building snowmen. Initially the couple sat on the steps leading down from the stone patio area, but soon enough they were pulled into the excitement to help build families of snowmen: Scorpius even transfigured some has, scarves and other accessories for the various different snow people much to the children's delight.

While playing outside was fun, there was only so long that they could keep the children suitably occupied, and soon enough they were whining about being cold and wet and how they wanted to go inside and warm up. While Harry and Scorpius were hesitant, they two were beginning to feel the chill as the wet of the snow began to seep through their clothes.

Cautiously leading the children into the house they noticed that it was quieter now. They found the kids' parents sat in one of the lounges and left them in their capable hands before heading upstairs to their own room, to have a shower and warm up. As they were headed down the corridor they noticed Loukas, Aleksius and Octavius along with Narcissa all gathered in the doorway of Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom. The group smiled wearily at them as they stopped and Scorpius quickly enquired what was happening. Loukas smiled softly saying,

"Chaos is just with him now seeing if there is anything that he can do. Failing that we are going to put in a call to St Mungo's although considering they couldn't do anything to speed up the healing process I doubt if there is anything they could do. " The duo saw through the gaps in the group: Chaos was settled on the bed next to Lucius and his eyes were dazed and vacant, one of his petite hands resting on Lucius' forehead. Scorpius had seen what Chaos could do before but Harry hadn't and the raven-haired boy gasped as he saw the young boy's hand glow. Scorpius squeezed his hand and the adults all smiled at him in amusement. That is until they heard Chaos' soft gasp and they all turned with rapt attention to him. Standing up from the bed, a little shakily, the small boy was caught by Loukas as he stumbled,

"He will be okay but there is nothing that can be done to heal, it is simply a fluctuation of his magic as it slowly heals and develops once more, I can take away some of the nasty side effects but it is simply just a case of waiting unfortunately." The adults al nodded and Narcissa stepped forwards gently cupping the young boy's cheek,

"Thank you sweetheart, I know that it isn't easy, but you have to know how grateful I am that you tried." Chaos smiled softly at her, leaning forwards and placing a gentle kiss on his mate's mother's cheek. Harry felt his attention drawn away from the scene as Scorpius tugged on his hand. The elder boy gestured hi head towards their room,

"Come on, we should probably get warmed up." As his attention was brought back to their damp state Harry felt a shiver tingle up his spine as he was once again focused on how cold he was. Stepping into the bath and settling himself between Scorpius' legs was like heaven, the warm water slowly bringing the temperature of his frozen limbs back up to a more natural temperature. Leaning back into the broad chest of his mate Harry allowed Scorpius to gently wash his hair as he lulled in the feeling of love and security, thinking about what a good day it had been, well if you don't include Draco and Lucius being ill. Harry only hoped that the two men would be okay for Christmas Day.

* * *

Draco had not slept well the night before and as the day of shopping progressed he felt worse and worse. Chaos had noticed that he looked exhausted before they had left and had asked several times if he was sure that he wanted to go shopping. Draco, knew that they both needed to get shopping and with Christmas only 4 days away they would not likely get another opportunity so he had been determined to make it through the day. By lunchtime he was regretting his decision and by the time they met back up with everyone at the Leaky Cauldron he knew he couldn't look too good. Chaos had ushered him into one of the armchairs and he had been all too happy to slump down and close his eyes for a few minutes. Those few minutes gave him a little bit of rest from his pounding headache, but he still felt sticky and overly warm with fever. From the way Chaos was looking at him he could tell that he didn't look great, and when his Uncle came over and gently pressed a hand to his forehead, tutting before asking him a few questions about how he was feeling, he realised that he probably should have stayed at home.

Being ushered into the floo he held onto Chaos tightly and allowed the younger to get them home. However, upon exiting the floo at Malfoy manor, he had seen his mother's face stricken with worry and had felt the nausea he was feeling increase ten-fold. Chaos had eased him down into a chair and summoned a bucket, which he managed to place in Draco's lap just in time for him to be sick. Rubbing Draco's back, the younger boy also began to try and deal with a panic stricken Narcissa who was desperately trying to explain that Lucius had deteriorated and that she didn't know what to do. Thankfully Aleksius came through at that moment and began to take charge, summoning a house elf he asked it to gather a calming draught which he promptly gave to Narcissa, settling the distraught witch in one of the chairs before turning to Draco. Octavius soon also came through and ushered the gathered family members away, asking Scorpius and Harry to distract the younger family members, before asking his wife and sister's in law to take the distraught Narcissa somewhere quiet so that she could calm down

Once everyone was home and Loukas and Aleksius took Draco upstairs and with Chaos' help got him settled and asleep in bed. His fever was soaring and he looked rather pale, plus he also seemed to be in affair amount of pain, which was of rather high concern to his uncles. Administering him with a mild pain potion and some dreamless sleep they left him to hopefully sleep some of the sickness off. Chaos had quickly changed into something more comfortable and was now heading with them to Lucius' room so that he could see if there was anything he could do. While Narcissa had been calmed, she now, upon seeing her husband again began to become distressed once more and so Aleksius ended up having to take Narcissa downstairs to get a drink so that Chaos could work. The two older men watched in awe as the younger settled himself down next to their brother, placing a petite hand on his forehead before falling into a trance like state.

It was around 20 minutes later that Narcissa and Aleksius re-joined them and another 10 before they saw Harry and Scorpius. When Chaos had come round and explained the situation to them he was rather shaky and it was clear that the magic he had performed had drained him somewhat. Loukas left his brothers to attend to Lucius and stay with Narcissa while he carried his nephew's young mate to their room and settled him next to Draco who was still sleeping, but also still very warm. Once he was content that would be okay he left the pair to sleep, vowing to go and get them ready for dinner in a few hours.

* * *

 ** _I hope that you enjoyed this, please, if you have a minute please drop me a review, many thanks,_**

 ** _Snicket x_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed the story thus far, it is good to know what you guys think. As with the last chapter if there is anything that you would particularly like to see please don't hesitate to let me know and I will do maybes to incorporate it.**

 **At the moment this story is rated T, but this rating will be going up in Chapter 8, nothing graphic but there will be mentions of sexual activity so I thought I would just let you all.**

 **As always I hope that you enjoy this and if you have a minute please let me know what you thought :)**

 **Snicket x**

* * *

It was fairly early the next morning when the entire household was abruptly woken from their sleep; a shrill, and grating voice could be heard permeating throughout the whole house, making the occupants shiver with annoyance. Downstairs in one of the drawing rooms a furious, red headed woman could be found viciously shouting at a tired and stressed looking Narcissa Malfoy. Said screeching woman happened to be the Weasley matriarch and she was fuming. It had been 2 days previously that her son had finally told her that Harry was spending Christmas with the Malfoys. True, if she was honest the boy was really just a friend of convenience for her son; Harry boosted their stance within the light community and gave them authority where they had had none before. Additionally Dumbledore had given them a hefty reward for their part in "raising" Harry when the war was over. However, the simple idea of Harry spending the few weeks of the Christmas holiday immersed in the despicable family that was the Malfoy family made it worth having to put up with the boy in their own home for a few weeks. Molly had stewed for 2 days before finally flooing straight into Malfoy manor to be met with the sight of Lady Malfoy settled in one of the armchairs; she had paused only to gather herself before she began to rant, the volume and pitch of her ranting steadily rising as more and more words flowed from her mouth. Narcissa had only been able to stand there as she was hit with the full force of the woman's fury, which, at least for the time being, seemed never ending.

After only a few minutes, Chaos had come hurrying into the room, his hair surprisingly neat considering he had clearly just sprung out of bed. The young boy was dressed in a pair of soft cotton pyjama trousers that were much too long for him, as well as a t-shirt that was clearly one of Narcissa's son's as it drowned the petite boy. Upon seeing the furious redheaded woman Chaos had hurried over to Narcissa, gently offering some support in the face of the out-raged woman. Several times the young boy made attempts to interrupt the woman's frenzied screeching but to no avail.

As the woman continued several other the other family members stood around the room utterly shell-shocked by the sheer nerve of the woman to come into somebody else's home and act in this manner. The youngest Malfoy generation were kept well away from the horrid redhead who was spouting many incredibly offensive and despicable opinions of the family: things that such young ears did not need to hear.

* * *

Harry had jolted awake and Scorpius hadn't been far behind. Upon coming to his senses Harry instantly recognised the voice and paled. Throwing the covers off he stumbled from the bed, falling over himself as he rushed to grab a discarded t-shirt from the chair in the corner. On the other side of the bed Scorpius was doing the same but with a little more grace and composure, then again he was merely curious as to the identity of the person and what reason they had for thinking that it was reasonable to act in such a way.

As they approached the drawing room they both heard,

"That boy needs to be somewhere safe, away from the likes of you. Why would you think that it was suitable for the saviour of our world to be here with murderers and death eater scum? You will go and get Harry right now and I will take him somewhere safe, somewhere he won't be corrupted, I can only imagine what you have done to the poor boy, I demand you bring him here at once!" both boys winced at how shrill and piercing the voice became, however it was the reply that they heard as they came into the room,

"I am sorry madam but I don't think it is right that you dare come into this house and…" but Chaos didn't get to finish what he was trying to say as the moment the duo stepped into the room they saw the Weasley matriarch bring a large hand down across the soft spoken, young teen's face, causing him to fall to the floor and hit his head as he went. The room was silent for a moment before erupting into uproar; Harry was horrified and rushed over to stand in front of the family, between them and Mrs Weasley,

"How could you, how could you hit him? What gives you the right to come into this house and treat this family in the way that you have?! How would you feel if one of them had come to the Burrow and begun screaming profanities and all manner of disgusting language at you about your family? I don't understand Mrs Weasley; I never thought that you would ever treat somebody like this. I think it would be best if you left." Harry's shouts tapered off into a despaired whisper but his words were effective seeming to render the woman speechless. Yet, collecting her thoughts she finally managed to spit out,

"Harry, you are not safe here, these people, they are death eaters. The dark lord may be gone but they are still simply waiting for the right moment to harm you. Please dear let me take you somewhere safe, you know that you are always welcome at the Burrow, I don't understand why you felt the need to stoop this low…" Harry couldn't listen to her offensive talk any longer, and coldly cut her off,

"With all due respect Mrs Weasley, I have never been truly welcome at the Burrow have I? I have always just been a way up for your family, a simple tool to help you all climb the ladder a little. I know that Dumbledore took money from me to pay you all for your parts in the war, I know that Ron isn't really my friend and that has become very clear in his recent behaviour. I also know that you planned my downfall after I had married your daughter so that your family could bask in the wealth that Ginny would receive upon my death, and I especially know that none of you have ever really cared about my wellbeing. I don't think you have any right to be here, I am here with people that I care about, the Malfoy's are an amazing family and each and every member has been very welcoming and kind to me, maybe if you could look past your prejudice and distorted ideals for one moment you could see that. However, for now I want you to return to the Burrow and leave me alone, tell your family that I know of the pay-outs and the betrayal and that I have no want for contact with any of you. Now go!" the dangerous tone of Harry's voice was clear and Mrs Weasley's eyes widened before she scurried back to the floo and promptly disappeared. Harry let out a deep breath and let the feelings of hurt wash over him. While he had been able to use the things that he knew against the woman without her seeing how they affected him, they actually truly hurt him; to know that the people he had always trusted and relied upon, the only people he had really had up until now and the people who he had loved more than anything, to know that they had never really been his friends, that they were simply helping Dumbledore to raise him in a certain way, it hurt and Harry felt a little piece of himself breaking every time he thought about it.

As Harry had been reprimanding the spiteful Weasley the rest of the family had sprung into action; the words of the woman had caused everyone to feel rather shaken; they knew that other people didn't think that highly of their family and that many people still viewed them from a highly prejudiced perspective, but some of the things that the woman had said struck them deep and caused a lot of upset. When she had struck Chaos however that had simply enraged them; for this woman to forcefully enter their house only to stand there and insult them and then to injure one of their own, they just could not believe it.

As the young boy had fallen Cygnus and Lorcan had immediately rushed to his side carefully moving him away from the confrontation onto one of the sofas. Laying him down Lorcan gently felt round the back of his head while Cygnus scanned him quickly with his wand. The small cheek was bruising rapidly and a dark circle also ringed his left eye from the sheer force of the hit. Cygnus carefully sat, moving the teen's head into his lap while Lorcan hurried off to gather a few things that they would need. Within a few minutes Cygnus was carefully administering a pain relief potion and one for the swelling on the back of his head, to the now conscious teen, while Lorcan was gently smoothing the bruise salve over the painful and swollen cheek and eye. Chaos offered them both a grateful smile and they cuddled him between them for a few minutes allowing themselves to calm down from the shock of everything.

As Harry sent the Weasley matriarch packing Loukas hurried from the room, going up to check on Draco and Lucius who were still settled in bed. Aleksius on the other hand was gently soothing Narcissa: his sister in law really wasn't having the best few days what with Lucius, Draco and now this, the poor woman needed a break. Ushering the other family members towards the breakfast room he lead the shaken lady after them, settling her in a chair with a cup of her favourite tea and a plate full of breakfast. Slowly but surely she seemed to come back to herself and began to eat, falling into slightly stilted but genuine enough conversation with her husband's older brother.

Octavius remained behind after the family had vacated the room, remaining with Cygnus and Lorcan who were giving Chaos a few more minutes to settle before moving him, as well as Scorpius and Harry, who looked a little rattled. Glancing over at Cygnus, who nodded to confirm that the three of them were okay, the older Malfoy went over to his son who had brought Harry into a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles on the younger teen's back. Standing behind his son Octavius met Harry's gaze,

"Thank you Harry… no please don't, thank you for defending our family. We are all aware of the predominantly unfair judgements and opinions that people have about us but to know that you care enough for us to defend us as you did, that means a lot to us and we couldn't be more grateful. I hope that you know that if the need ever arose, each of us would do the same for you. It has been a joy having you around and we hope that one day you will see yourself as a full member of our family: we would love to have that honour." With a soft smile the elder man then pressed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead and then to his son's before gliding from the room.

* * *

Upstairs, Loukas had found his brother awake and looking rather worried, but too weak to get up and see what was happening for himself. The eldest Malfoy sat next to his brother and quickly explained what had occurred, assuring his brother that everything was under control and that he had nothing to worry about. Proceeding to help his brother sit up, propping him against the pillow he let a smile brighten his face: his brother was getting better and he knew that with some patience and a bit more time he would be back to his old self, the self from before Voldemort. Heading down to check on his nephew, however was not such a happy occasion. Entering the room he saw his nephew lying on the bed, still asleep, but his face was unhealthily pale, his blonde hair stuck to his damp forehead and the sheet covering his body damp with sweat and clinging to the clammy skin of his torso. Muttering a quiet curse Loukas called for a house elf to bring him some cold water and a clean cloth: he had the provisions and set about cooling his youngest nephew down as best he could. Calling for another elf he told them to inform Narcissa that Draco would need to see a healer and to call one to come as soon as possible.

* * *

Settled in the breakfast room Harry found himself sat next to Chaos' whose face looked rather painful. Offering Harry a gentle smile the younger boy set about eating his breakfast. Harry wondered whether he should talk to the younger boy, but finally decided that his nerves at talking to Draco's mate were ridiculous, he was a Gryffindor for goodness sake, he was meant to be courageous and brave yet here he was, worried about talking to a very sweet and pleasant young boy.

"Chaos, I know that we haven't really spoken and I apologise for that, I was just wondering how you and Draco met?" The young boy's eyes lit up a little and his smile brightened, yet there was a hint of melancholy behind the smile,

"It is a rather complicated story. I am aware of how your family treated you before you came to Hogwarts, well I didn't live with my family, I was fostered from a young age, raised by muggles who as you know can get rather aggressive when they don't understand the things that you can do. A young man, who happened to be a wizard, had rescued me, when he saw my foster mother beating me, it had been happening for a while but it was something I was used to. Anyway he took me to St Mungo's however, when I got there due to the nature of my magic they were rather hesitant about treating me, fear of the unknown and all. Well, I had been left in a hallway while they were talking to the head healer and Draco came down the hallway. I glanced up to look at the person who was coming towards me, I suppose it was instinct, wanting to know if they were a potential threat, however when my gaze met his something sort of clicked. Within minutes Draco was yelling at the healer's about treating me, and he then proceeded to stay with me ensuring that they offered me proper treatment. During my stay in the hospital Draco also explained what he was and that his veela had recognised me as his mate. When I was released he asked me if I would come and stay with him here at the manor. In truth I was terrified, but I didn't have anything to go back to so I agreed, and I have to say I have never been more glad for a decision made than that one; Draco is my everything Harry, I know that he loves me and I know that I always want to be there for him, this family has been truly amazing and I don't think anyone could have made me feel more at home." As he finished his little speech he blushed lightly and glanced around noticing some of the fond smiles of the surrounding family members. Aleksius leaned over,

"We love you too, little one, and you are a part of our family now, and we don't let go easily." Chaos bowed his head blush deepening but Harry could tell that in truth the words of the older Malfoy made the boy extremely happy.

At that moment they all heard a pop and the slightly frantic house elf who addressed Narcissa,

"Mistress, Master Loukas has told me to tells you, thats Young Master Draco be needings a healer." Narcissa instantly flew to her feet, followed immediately by Chaos. Narcissa headed to the fireplace immediately calling for the family healer. Chaos on the other hand dashed from the room hurrying up to be with his mate.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather subdued; the healer had arrived and had been hurriedly ushered upstairs to tend to Draco. The rest of the family split off into their little family groups and simply spent the time bonding with each other. Harry and Scorpius spent the day with his immediate family and Harry got to know everyone a little better; he found that he got on very well with Scorpius' father and they sat for a long time discussing various topics ranging from defence magic, to magical creatures and everything in-between.

As dusk fell the small family groups remained in their separate locations for dinner. Harry found himself helping Tabitha with cutting up her food much to the little girl's delight. Glancing over at his mate Harry could only laugh at the pout on the elder boy's face that his little Tabs had asked Harry for help instead of him. Harry noticed how Octavius rolled his eyes at his son, winking at Harry before Harry turned back to cutting up the food into bite size chunks.

* * *

Across the other side of the house Loukas had helped Narcissa and Chaos take Lucius to Draco's chambers. The two blonde men were propped up side by side in the bed, Draco dosing lightly while Lucius was quietly chatting with his wife and son's mate as they ate a simple dinner of pasta with a tomato and herb sauce, some chicken and warm Ciabatta on the side. Narcissa and Chaos were sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed facing the two at the head. Lucius had a lap table with his food on, while Chaos and Narcissa simply rested their plates in their laps; the set up was rather unlike their usual dinner arrangements, but it was relaxing and gave them the opportunity to spend some time all together.

Just as Chaos had finished his meal Draco began to stir. The petite teen carefully placed his plate on the desk across the room before perching at his mate's side. Hazy silver eyes were revealed beneath tired lids but the smile on Draco's face was genuine as he saw the younger boy. It took some coaxing but Draco finally began to eat the soup that Chaos had asked the elves to prepare. Narcissa and Lucius simply watched the pair, marvelling at how much the young man cared for their son.

Having all finished their meals the house elves came to take the dishes away. There was a small piano settled in the corner of the room and Draco turned to Chaos begging him to play something and sing for them. The family of three had found very early on that Chaos had a beautiful voice and Draco loved nothing more than to listen to the smaller boy play and sing. Chaos finally conceded and made his way to the piano. When they had first found out he had been too nervous to play or sing in front of them, however over the months he had been with them he had slowly become more confident and now was happy to play for them when requested, he would never sit down and simply play without request but they hoped that one day he would. Beginning the beautiful, song that he had been teaching himself Chaos found himself lost as he immersed himself in the music. Settled on the bed Draco found himself lulled to sleep while Narcissa and Lucius listened to the beautiful voice allowing it to wash their stress away and relax for a while.

That night Lucius slept soundly, his slumber for once not interrupted by nightmares. At his side Narcissa felt more at peace with herself than she had in weeks. Back in Draco and Chaos' chambers Draco was soundly asleep, his fever still scorching but it was slowly coming down, Chaos lay in the blonde's arms sleeping in the comfort ad safety of his mates arms feeling more at home than he had in years.

* * *

 **Hopefully this was okay and you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought if you have a few moments,**

 **Snicket x**


	6. Family Tree

**Okay so this is the only way I could find to explain the Malfoy family tree. I hope that it makes some sense to you guys, but if not please let me know and I will do my best to make it clearer. Sorry this is not anew chapter but the next one should be up on Friday or Saturday, maybe before depending on several things :)**

 **Snicket x**

 **Abraxas Malfoy= Hesperia Malfoy (nee Longdown) *both deceased***

 _Loukas 50_

 _Aleksius 46_

 _Octavius 46_

 _Lucius 39_

Aleksius and Octavius are twins Aleksius is slightly older though.

Each of the men now has an extensive family of their own.

 **Loukas Malfoy = Elspeth Malfoy (nee James) 49**

 _Harmonia 27_

 _Pandora 26_

 _Theodorus 24_

 **Harmonia Lakes (nee Malfoy) = Zephyr Lakes 29**

Aurora Lakes 6

Aelish Lakes 6

 **Pandora Moonglass (nee Malfoy) = Tiberius Moonglass 27**

Aelish Moonglass 5

 **Theodorus Malfoy = Primrose Malfoy (nee Arreola) 24**

Isabelle Malfoy 3

 **Aleksius Malfoy = Merriya Malfoy (nee Doe)**

 _Artemus 23_

 _Alexandria 22_

 _Cygnus 20_

 **Artemus Malfoy = Darci-Willow Malfoy (nee Pendleton) 22**

Micah Malfoy 10 months

 **Alexandria Meadow (nee Malfoy) = Llewellyn Meadow 24**

Oliver Meadow 2

 **Cygnus Malfoy = Lorcan Patience 20**

 **Octavius Malfoy = Azalyn Malfoy (nee Archer) 45**

 _Astraea 24_

 _Zacharius 21_

 _Gemina 20_

 _Scorpius 18_

 **Astraea Edevane (nee Malfoy) = Sebastian Edevane 26**

Tabitha Edevane 4

 **Zacharius Malfoy = Alethea Malfoy (nee Oliphaunt) 21**

 **Gemina Schwind (nee Malfoy) = Thomas Schwind 21**

 **Scorpius Malfoy = Harry Potter 16**

 **Lucius Malfoy = Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)**

 _Draconis Malfoy 16_

 **Draconis Malfoy = Chaos-Halo Zsköken-D'ornelli-Snow 14**

 **Hopefully this makes some sense :)**

 **Snicket x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, so here is the next chapter, hopefully the family tree I posted made some sort of sense please don't hesitate to ask if it is still confusing.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed the story u really appreciate it, especially your lovely comments.**

 **As always, if there is something that you would particularly like to see, drop me a message and I will do my best to slot it into the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **Snicket x**

* * *

It had snowed once again during the night and a fresh layer of snow covered the entire Malfoy estate. It was barely past 7 o'clock in the morning and it was still pitch black outside when the first of the children scurried from their bed, jumping onto their parents in their excitement to wake them up. Little Oliver was very excited and he wanted everyone to get up as soon as possible so that they could all go downstairs and see what Santa had brought for them all. Llewellyn was soon up, scooping his excitable son from the bed to allow Alexandria a few minutes to wake up properly and sort herself out. Carrying Oliver into the hallway towards his uncles' room he set the little boy loose on Cygnus and Lorcan who both groaned and protested at the early hour and the overly hyper toddler trampling them.

Soon enough the entirety of their little family were awake, Aleksius hurried to wake his twin, a smirk on his face as he scared Octavius and his wife Azalyn out of their skins as he burst into their room, shouting for them to wake up, his wife Merriya only shook her head in despair at her husband's childish behaviour. The newly woken pair proceeded to go and wake their own children, while Aleksius proceeded to wake his eldest brother. Soon enough the entire family excluding the youngest Malfoy brother's family were up. Loukas sent everyone downstairs to the large living room where everything was set up, he smirked as his children, nieces and nephews grumbled at the early hour, as they trudged downstairs, his grandchildren and grand nieces and nephews streaking downstairs, very excited to get presents.

Letting himself quietly into Lucius and Narcissa's room, he carefully woke the pair and helped Narcissa to get Lucius into a warm dressing down, with some slippers on his feet to keep him warm. Easing his brother up he supported him as they slowly walked down the hallway to wake Draco and Chaos. The two boys looked so peaceful on the bed, Draco still rather pale and fever stricken, but the pair were cuddled together in the centre of the large bed, Chaos's face was hidden in Draco's neck, who had his face buried in the younger's darker hair. Draco's arms were tightly circling his mate's torso holding him close as they continued to sleep. Loukas sat Lucius on the bed and the trio began to slowly wake the pair. Draco was still rather hazy and groggy from illness and his hair was a state, sticking up in all directions. Chaos quickly slipped a pair of socks onto the blonde teen's feet before grabbing the large comforter from the bed and wrapping it round Draco's shoulders a allowing him to draw it tightly around him.

The group slowly made their way down to the living room, and upon their arrival everyone was glad that both Lucius and Draco were able to join them. Lucius was settled in one of the cosy armchairs and a spare throw was tucked round his legs. Narcissa perched herself on the arm of the chair, running her fingers lovingly through her husband's messy blonde locks. Draco had settled himself down in front of Cygnus and leant back against his cousin's legs, the comforter tightly drawn around himself and Chaos leaning back against his chest to keep him warm.

The living room was decorated beautifully, there was a large fire roaring in the ornate fireplace, spilling warmth into the room. The Christmas tree bore many decorations and Harry had been surprised to see that many of these were either home made or sentimental decorations that had been passed down between generations. Hung around the room, tasteful Christmas decorations were strung across the ceiling meeting at the chandelier in the centre. The sight made Harry smile brightly as he entered the room, and he and Scorpius settled themselves down on the sofa next to Cygnus and Lorcan; Harry felt no qualms in settling himself in Scorpius' lap much to the older teen's obvious joy and the other family members' amusement.

Once everyone was gathered the little ones were brimming with excited energy. Loukas, Aleksius and Octavius handed the younger children their presents and the whole family chuckled as they all began to rip into the beautifully wrapped gifts with vigour. Once the children were fully immersed in their tasks, exclamations of joy periodically heard as they unwrapped something they had particularly wanted, the three men began to hand out the remaining gifts under the tree. Everyone had agreed to put all the gifts under the tree so that they could all share the opening of presents as a family.

Harry was handed several different gifts and felt the warmth inside him swell as he noticed that they weren't just from Scorpius as he had thought they would be. Starting with the one from Draco and Chaos, a fairly thick envelope, Harry opened the card inside and gasped at the beautiful sketch of him on the Quidditch pitch that was enclosed; the picture was beautifully done and the detail was amazing. Harry glanced over at the couple but noticed that they were immersed in something for a minute and reminded himself to thank them later. Glancing at Scorpius he noticed his mate also had a sketch, the sketch was one of the pair of them sat in the courtyard at school, Harry was settled between Scorpius' legs looking up at the older boy a smile on his face while Scorpius was clearly trying to explain something to his mate as he was looking at a book held in his hand. Harry smiled as he remembered the moment, it had been a few weeks after they had finally gotten together and the afternoon had been very relaxing and enjoyable.

Carefully placing the sketch aside Harry proceeded to unwrap the other gifts, he had received a new set of dress robes from Octavius and Azalyn, who nodded as he offered his thanks. He also had a few little gifts from other: boxes of sweets and little jokey things, which didn't fail to make him grin. Placing his gifts carefully on the floor, in a neat pile out of the way of the people moving around, Harry moved onto the gifts from Scorpius. The first of the gifts was a large set of books detailing different healing arts, Harry had decided that he had an interest in becoming a healer when he was done with Hogwarts, and he was grateful to know that his boyfriend fully supported him and wanted to help him with that. The next was a squishy package and Harry was delighted to unwrap the warm, deep blue jumper. Like all good Christmas jumpers it was slightly large and extremely cosy and Harry did not hesitate in slipping it over his head and sighing in contentment at the warmth it brought. Scorpius laughed at his boyfriend who playfully glared at him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek with a whispered,

"Thank you." The elder teen preened, knowing he had done well with his gift choices, before turning back to his own gifts, immensely pleased with the books Harry had bought him as well as the sweets and the beautiful deep purple bowtie the other teen had gifted him. Reaching for the next package Scorpius unwrapped a bottle of his favourite cologne, one that was not easy to get hold of and something he had desperately been looking for, for the last few months after his last bottle had been finished. Turning to his mate he was met with Harry's smug grin and threw his arms around the raven-haired teen placing a sloppy kiss against his cheek causing some of the little kids to giggle and Harry to groan in protest. Satisfied with his work Scorpius turned back to the last of his gifts.

Harry had since unwrapped the beautiful locket engraved with the Malfoy family crest on the front. Opening the delicate silver pendant, Harry found that inside there were two pictures: one of himself and Scorpius, the second caused him to gasp as he saw the picture of his parents. Scorpius simply took the necklace and fastened it securely round his neck, nuzzling under Harry's ear while said boy blinked back his tears. As Harry unwrapped his last gift he found himself laughing, Scorpius was doing the same with his last gift. Turning to each other they looked down at the matching rings, each on a silver chain. Scorpius holding the rose gold lined ring Harry had bought while Harry was holding a matching ring but the lining was a moon-dust-glazed silver. Chuckling they each took the other's necklace and secured it round their mate's neck before exchanging a gentle kiss.

As they pulled apart Harry noticed that everyone was finishing opening their gifts and hugs and kisses were being exchanged across the room. For Harry the sight was rather amusing; the Malfoy family were always very well put together, immaculately dressed with not a hair out of place, yet here they all were lounging around in their pyjamas, bed head and all. It was only just then that Harry noticed that they had been joined by Severus Snape. The potions master looked nothing like his usual self, dressed in a pair of black trousers with a deep burgundy jumper over his white shirt. The mans hair also did not resemble it's usually greasy state and his face had a little more colour as opposed to its usually sallow appearance. Catching the man's eye he offered an unsure smile and was floored as he got a soft smile in return. For a few minutes he watched the man, who had always treated him with hatred, talking cheerfully with Lucius who was becoming stronger everyday. It was when Snape got up that Harry worried, yet his concern was for nothing and he watched, astounded, as the man knelt down to hug an almost asleep Draco before also bringing Chaos into a warm embrace. The young teen began speaking with the tall, imposing man happily settled next to him with a hand linked in Draco's. For Harry the whole thing was rather surreal but he realised that this family were most likely the closest thing Snape had to family, as none of the other's seemed to be surprised by his presence or his behaviour. Scorpius was smirking at his boyfriend's confused expression,

" Sev isn't truly a dungeon bat you know, he is very much a part of our family. I know that it might be hard to start off with but when you get to know him he is actually a very caring and protective person." Harry could only nod still watching the odd pair settled and talking on the floor.

Everyone decided that they would split off to get dressed before gathering back in the breakfast room for their Christmas Breakfast. Entering the breakfast room 20 minutes later Harry was shocked by the sheer range and volume of food that weighed the table down. Settling between Scorpius and Loukas Harry enthusiastically dug in, putting a little of everything on his plate. On the table there were fruits, cereals, toast, sausages, bacon, eggs of different forms, yogurt, pancakes, muffins, bagels and a whole other range of foods: the house elves had pulled out all of the stops and Harry allowed himself to fully appreciate their hard work. Breakfast was a quiet affair, but only because everyone was so busy eating the glorious spread to converse.

At around 11 o'clock the entire family put all their gear on and headed outside. Harry was a little confused but was soon told that they were preparing for the traditional family snowball fight: now this was something Harry had to see for himself. Loukas and Aleksius were wandering round the snow-covered garden, erecting large snow barriers and other hiding places, before they drew a mid line. Casting another charm a large scoreboard appeared: this would record how many hits each team had successfully made. Harry was informed that the game would be women versus men and that it would last for an hour. The only people exempt from playing were Lucius, Draco, Oliver and Micah, who were settled, under a warming charm, in some chairs off to the side: the optimum spectating location. The teams were as such, the women were: Narcissa, Azalyn, Gemina, Alethea, Astraea, Alexandria, Darci, Merriya, Elspeth, Harmonia, Pandora, Primrose, and then the little girls Tabitha, Ariel, Aurora, Aelish and Isabelle. For the men it was: Loukas, Aleksius, Octavius, Severus, Chaos, Cygnus, Lorcan, Llewellyn, Artemus, Sebastian, Zacharius, Thomas, Scorpius Zephyr, Tiberius, Theodorus and Harry himself. The rules were quickly explained for the benefit of those who had not been there for previous fights, the aim was simple, get as many hits as possible while taking as few retaliating hits as possible, no magic was to be used and as a precaution everyone had to hand their wands over to Lucius and Draco. Nobody said anything about Chaos' magic, with him not having a wand and all, as they didn't want to make him feel isolated, in any case they all knew that he would follow the rules anyway.

The teams had 5 minutes to determine a strategy and Harry found himself amused at how serious they all seemed to take this. They decided that some of them who from previous experience they knew had bad aim would supply the ammo, passing it forwards while the others would be behind the more frontward barriers and would be the attack. Everyone headed to their positions: Harry was with Cygnus and they were behind the front most barrier on the right while Chaos was with Lorcan behind the left barrier. Lucius called for them to begin and the battle commenced.

The fight was brutal and Harry got to see how competitive everyone was. Watching grown men get so frustrated over a game was a hysterical sight. Harry found himself getting very much into the game and soon had a knack for his attacks, a strategy that seemed to work. Soon enough Cygnus, Chaos and Lorcan had all picked up the same strategy, working in pairs where one of them would pop up to distract the women and when they popped up to attack the distractor would hide and the attacker would launch the attack while the women were exposed.

By the time the loud buzzer went off signalling the end of the game everyone was thoroughly worn out and buzzing with the excitement. The men had won but it hadn't been by much and they all shook hands while the women vowed they would thrash them the next year. Some of the family then headed inside while others remained outside, a fierce snowman building competition starting up, Chaos was working with Oliver who was very specific in his desire for his snowman, the young wizard had his work cut out for him with the demanding toddler manning the helm of their team. Octavius and Aleksius had also teamed up and Loukas, who would usually be with Lucius, had borrowed Harry to help him. Scorpius had decided to sit this out and was watching in amusement as his uncle and mate worked together but simply couldn't get the hang of building what they were envisioning.

Later on when everyone had finally gathered back inside, slightly wet and rather cold, they all sat round the fire with large mugs of hot cocoa or milk. Couples were huddled together and numerous blankets were wrapped round the shivering group. While everyone was cold, they were also extremely cheerful and happy, the excitement of their snow adventure not yet wearing off. Oliver and Chaos had been declared the winners of the Snowman building competition after everyone's stunned response to the detailed groups of mini snow men, one of each member of their family. Several pictures were taken to the masterpiece and Loukas had transfigured a large medal for Oliver much to the young boy's delight.

Draco was now dozing, his breathing slightly laboured from his blocked nose and clogged chest. Chaos was gently stroking his mate's hair, massaging the blonde's head a little as he slept on. 2 house elves suddenly popped into the room each holding 2 trays. On three of the trays were little sweet pastry parcels, and on the fourth were a selection of Christmas cookies that smelt as divine as they looked. Everyone soon dug in and it was only once everyone began commending Chaos that Harry realised the teen had made the delightful sweets with Draco. The parcels were lemon, chocolate and raspberry respectively and the cookies had a hint of cinnamon and were delicious; Harry felt a little guilty about how many he had eaten, but others had eaten more and didn't seem fussed so he figured that it was okay. Sinking back into Scorpius' chest Harry allowed the quiet conversation to wash over him as he revelled in the feelings of family and love that were filling the room, this was the happiest Harry had ever felt and he never wanted the feeling to go away.

Roused from his nap Harry glanced sleepily up at Scorpius who pressed a kiss to his nose before prompting him up. It had been decided that since there were a few more hours before dinner, everyone would go off and do whatever they wished, the little ones having a nap along with Draco and Lucius who was now starting to droop a bit. Loukas strode out of the room with Draco cradled in his arms while Lucius was left to sleep on the sofa where he was.

Harry found himself dragged into a large game of poker with several of Scorpius' siblings and cousins. It seemed that the Malfoy family were a very competitive family no matter what they were doing and the game was getting rather heated. Harry had never played before but once he got the knack he found that he actually did alright: he wasn't brilliant like Lorcan seemed to be, but he held his own and actually managed to stay in until the last 2 rounds. Lorcan eventually won and everyone else groaned, Artemus complaining,

"You always win, how do you do it?" Lorcan simply shrugged and they all began to gather the cards and chips up to put away. It was nearly time for dinner so once everything was cleared away they headed back to where the rest of the family were gathering, ready to move into the more formal dining room for a most spectacular feast.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this, please if you have a spare couple of moments drop me a reviewe, next chapter should be up soon, have a good few days guys,**

 **Snicket x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here you go guys, thank you to the many people that have followed and favourited, I really appreciate it. Please, please if you have a moment drop me a review as they really do help to brighten my day :)**

 **Snicket x**

* * *

Everyone began to make their way to the dining room eager for the evening meal to commence. The dining room, like the rest of the house was exquisitely decorated and upon stepping into the large room Harry found himself very much reminded of the great hall during the Yule ball in his fourth year. The room was reminiscent of an ice palace with glittering white and silver decorations adorning the walls, Windows and ceiling. The chairs that had originally surrounded the large table were now made of a beautiful, pure-white wood and the cushioning was covered with a shimmering silver fabric. Harry allowed himself to be led over to a chair and Scorpius pulled it out for him before tucking him into the table.

Glancing to his right Harry found Cygnus, who offered him a broad grin before he turned back to the conversation he was having with his own mate. The rest of the family trickled in seating themselves with excited anticipation for the meal. Casting a glance round the table Harry found himself smiling as he saw Snape sat next to Lucius who was being helped by Narcissa as he settled into his chair, once again with additional arms. The older man still looked rather drawn but he was definitely getting some colour back into his cheeks. Sat on Snape's other side was Draco who was next to Chaos, who in turn was next to Lorcan. Harry's ex-rival looked worse than his father at the moment; Draco's eyes were ringed with dark circles and he looked dreadfully pale and sickly. Harry noticed how Chaos had a hand on the blonde teen's back, rubbing soothing circles to try and ease his discomfort. It was clear that the younger boy was using some kind of magic as Draco was visibly relaxing a little and offered a grateful smile to his petite mate. Harry was curious about Chaos, he had seen what the teen had done for Lucius, plus he didn't use a wand and seemed to be rather powerful. Harry stored these thoughts away for later vowing to ask Scorpius about it all at another time.

As everyone was finally settled Loukas stood from his seat at the other end of the table,

"I just wanted to say a few words before we started to eat. It has bee a hard year for everyone and we have been through a lot, but I feel that all being here together for the first time in three years, we can all overcome our demons and move into the new year with more positivity and a new outlook for the future. I also wanted to officially welcome our newcomers to the family, please know that that it is a joy to be getting to know you and that if you are ever in need to a place to go or people to be with, no matter what the reason, you could always come to any of us and we would be more than delighted to have you; you are a part of the Malfoy family now and we take good care of each other. Finally, because I know that you are all eager to eat and that the house elves are bursting to present the food, I just wanted to say that this has been one of the best Christmas Holidays I have had in a long time, so Merry Christmas everyone I hope we have many more together to come." Settling himself back down everyone else echoed the sentiment before turning their attention to the table where a variety of dishes were beginning to appear.

Harry found himself awe of the magnificent feats that lay before them, he had thought that the dinner from the other night bad been amazing, but this, this blew that out of the water and into the stratosphere. Not wanting to waste a moment Harry began to fill his plate, taking a little of each of the meats before choosing a few of the potatoes, vegetables and other side dishes that were scattered around the table near him. Next to him Scorpius had piled his plate and was shovelling his food down as if it were about to disappear any moment. The elder not only slowed down after a smack to the shoulder and a sharp glare, Harry had simply rolled his eyes in exasperation at his boyfriend's atrocious manners.

The entire family had eagerly dug into the fantastic spread before them and small smatterings of conversation interrupted the silence that accompanied them as they all ate. Looking around at everyone Harry found himself smiling again as he saw Lucius avidly talking to Snape, a bright smile lighting the blonde man's face. However, glancing to Snape's other side it was clear that Draco was feeling utterly awful; the blonde boy was shockingly pale and his face had taken on a slightly green hue around the edges. Chaos had put a little food on the blonde's plate but Draco honestly looked like anything he ate would make a rapid reappearance. As they sat there Chaos was eating his own food but he was also watching Draco with clear concern. Turning back to his own food Harry eagerly tucked in, spearing a tender piece of lamb and some mashed potatoes in his fork: he was not disappointed, it was divine.

It was maybe five minute later when everyone jumped as Draco's chair fell backwards hitting the floor with a loud bang in his haste to run from the room. Narcissa went to get up but Chaos quickly waved her back down, setting his knife and fork down he quickly excused himself before hurrying after his boyfriend. Draco had dashed to the nearest bathroom but hadn't made it, losing his control he found himself heaving over the expensive carpet of the hallway, his whole body trembling with fever and sickness. Sliding down the wall as far away from the mess he had made he pressed his head into his knees desperately willing himself to stop shaking. It was as he leant to the side to heave again that he felt the cool but gentle hand against the back of his neck. Chaos instantly began trying to draw some of the discomfort and he managed a little but Draco still continued to expel everything he had eaten into the floor. Summoning in a bowl and a damp cloth Chaos settled him back against the wall. The bowl in his lap as he continued to heave. Settling the damp cloth over the back of his neck Draco sighed and leant wearily against his mate's smaller shoulder. Chaos began to murmur soothing words to him as he breathed through another wave of nausea, the gentle hand carding through his sweaty hair helping to ground him and soothe him.

After a few minutes Draco's stomach had settled a little and Chaos eased him up banishing the mess that had been left with a small flick of his fingers. Ushering his feverish boyfriend down the hallway he led the blonde into one of the bathrooms a little to get cleaned up. Draco settled on the toilet seat and watch as Chaos summoned his toothbrush and toothpaste, handing the lasted brush to him and waiting for him to brush the foul taste from his mouth. Next a fresh shirt was summoned and he allowed Chaos to help him into it. It was relief to get out of the horridly sweaty shirt but he still felt rather into one of the sitting rooms Draco curled up miserably beside his boyfriend on the sofa, his head resting in Chaos' lap, who gently stroked the blonde locks back from his torrid forehead, upon feeling his forehead the younger boy called for a house elf and asked them to bring a cold glass of water as Draco was dehydrated. Draining the glass in small sips Draco was then allowed to nap a little in the quiet comfort of his boyfriend's company.

* * *

Back in the dining room everyone had finished the meal and Loukas had quickly gone off to check in the pair who had not returned. When the eldest Malfoy returned he reassured them all that while it was clear Draco was not well, Chaos definitely had everything under control and so they had nothing to worry about. It was nearing 7:30 and soon their guests would be arriving ready for the firework display at 8:30. Everyone began to go to get up from the table when an owl suddenly came swooping in, a steaming red envelope clutched in its beak. Everyone looked a little alarmed at the letter was dropped right in front of Harry who looked very nervous. The letter began to emit more and more steam until Harry reached forwards with shaky hands and pried the envelope open.

It was mere seconds before the derisive rant began,

"Harry James Potter, how dare you?! How could you turn your back on this family after everything that we have done for you? You have betrayed us in the most despicable way, consorting with our well known enemy, you have immersed yourself in the impure and traitorous family and you should know that if you continue to betray us in this way then you will never be welcome back. It pains us to do this but you must see that you are in the wrong, all we have ever wanted to do is help and support you so that you are set in the right path in life, yet then you go and do this. We can help you dear you only have to ask, we can come and rescue you from the death eater filth you have no need to be scared, you should not fear them as they are well beneath you, you could so much better Harry, but until you see that we cannot do anything to help. We can only hope that you will finally understand how stupid and selfish you are being soon so that we can sort everything out and get you back in the place you belong. If you do not chose to heed our warnings then be prepared to feel the wrath of the many people who followed you, those people that you are betraying, you will not get away with it we will ensure that. Hoping to hear from you soon, dearest love the Weasley family, Hermione Granger and the order of the Phoenix." As the letter spontaneously combusted Harry and the rest of the Malfoy family could only feel confused as they tried to wade through everything that had been said in the extremely bipolar message. Harry looked to Scorpius saying instantly,

" You know that none of that is true right? You are not beneath anyone else and your family is amazing and I love you. The only help they have offered is in manipulating me to ensure that I am Dumbledore's perfect little soldier and now that the war is over it into ensure that I a. Kept in check as the old man doesn't like to feel out of control especially where I am concerned. To be perfectly honest I could not give a toss as to the opinions of the Wizarding World, they are forever changing their minds about me so it would be nothing new, I want to stay here with you and your family, and that is what I shall do." Hesitantly glancing at the family round that table Harry was relieved to see their grins, Lucius was the one to speak up,

"We are more than happy to have you Mr Potter, and we wouldn't have it any other way." Happy offered a thankful smile,

"Please just call me Harry, I know that everything has not been smooth between us but I would like for that to change." Lucius nodded,

" I would like that as well, and you must call me Lucius, Harry." Harry's smile brightened. The exchange was interrupted as a house elf appeared announcing that there were visitors arriving.

Heading into foyer Harry kept a firm grasp on Scorpius' hand as they followed the Loukas to the entrance hall accompanied by Lorcan and Cygnus while everyone else headed into the largest drawing room. The guest began to arrive via both the floo and the front door. Harry grinned, throwing his arms around Neville, followed by Luna who had both come with Neville's grandmother who was a rather intimidating woman upon appearance, however upon being introduce Harry found that she had a wicked sense of humour and was an incredibly open person. Across the way Scorpius was greeting some his own friends and Harry excused himself from the trio to quickly go and say hello. As he looked around at the arrivals he noticed that a few of Draco's friends were here and looked a little bewildered amongst all the activity .particularly as Draco was not here to welcome them. Their parents were being welcomed by Loukas who handed coats and bags off to the house elves who were popping back and forth from the cloak room with impeccable synchronicity.

It was as Harry was headed back to Neville and Luna that he caught sight of the two boys stood with Lorcan and Cygnus,

"Oliver?!" The taller of the new pair turned to see Harry and gaped. Hurrying over the older boy swept him up into a hug,

"Harry it has been a while, you look amazing. What are you doing here?" As the pair had been embracing Scorpius had come over as well as Cygnus, Lorcan and Oliver's unknown companion. As the pair stepped away from each other they blushed at the odd looks everyone else was giving them. Harry sidled up next to Scorpius as he explained,

"Oliver, this is Scorpius Malfoy my mate, Scorp this is Oliver Wood, he was the captain of the Quidditch team in my first and second year, he is someone I have kept in contact with." Oliver chuckled,

"I always knew that you couldn't make anything easy for yourself, how did your friend's take everything?" Harry frowned a little,

"Not well, neither Ron or Hermione are talking to me, nor the majority of the rest of my house, plus I think that the entire Weasley family has basically disowned me from their sudo family." It was at that moment that Oliver's mystery companion stepped forwards, Harry blanched s little as he saw the familiar red hair, however the person it belonged to, while obviously a Weasley, was not familiar, the young man smiled at Harry,

"Harry, I believe we have not met. I wanted to apologise for my family, my mother and father have always been very stubborn and set in their ways and unfortunately that seems to have rubbed off on the majority of my siblings. Any way, I am Charlie it is great to finally meet the little brother that Ollie is always going on about. I want you to know that I don't agree with my family and I think that it is definitely the right move for you to break away from Dumbledore and his rather destructive need to have control. You should be happy and if this is the path that leads you to happiness then you should pursue it." Harry blushed a little as did Oliver, but he stepped forwards a brought Charlie into a hug,

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. I look forwards to getting to know you, I will rather boldly assume that you are the boy that Oliver raved about during his final year, the one that he was destined to marry." As Harry spoke Oliver groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in his fiancées arm causing the surrounding people to laugh.

The gathered group all began to move towards the drawing room, Harry ended up walking next to Blaise Zabini and he turned to the Slytherin boy saying,

" Draco has been unwell, I don't know where he and Chaos are at the moment but I would think that if Draco is feeling a little better they will soon join us for the fireworks." The other boy thanked him before informing the other Slytherins as to the reason why Draco had not joined them.

Coming to the drawing room the couples dispersed around the room to talk to the various members of the Malfoy Family, Neville's grandmother was talking to Octavius who seemed to be speaking with the stern looking woman very eagerly about an event that they had both attended. Everyone was chattering in small groups and Harry found himself drawn into a conversation with Neville, Luna, Oliver, Charlie and a few others as they all discussed the various Quidditch teams that were in for a chance in the international league that year. Over in the corner of the room Lucius was talking with Theodore Nott's uncle, the man had taken over care of Theo after his parents had been incarcerated and later executed for their support of the dark lord. Since the change in guardianship the young man had become much more confident and his Uncle was teling Lucius all about what they had done over the summer, travellin around working with small magical communicties to improve their links to the central wizarding population. Theo was stood with Pansy, Blaise and the other Slytherin's they all periodically glanced around in case Draco had decided to make an appearance, they were also curious to meet Chaos as, while they had heard a lot about their friend's young mate they had never actually met him.

At around 8:20 the Aleksius and Octavius gathered everyone and ushered them outside. Harry found himself stood wrapped in Scorpius' arms waiting in anticipation for the display to start, gathered around them other couples were stood in a similar fashion, Oliver in Charlie's embrace and Luna in Neville's. Back towards the house Draco had been insistant that he did not want to miss the fireworks. Chaos had obliged and they were sat, Chaos on Draco's lap perched on the stone steps that led from the house down onto the grass. Draco was wrapped in a thick blanket that had an added warming charm for extra protection while Chaos was wrapped in one of Draco's coats and Draco's arms were holding him tightly to his chest enabling them to keep each other warm.

Pansy had spotted the couple first and soon enough the Slytherin teens were all sat around the couple, Draco was talking quietly with Blaise and Theo, having introduced Chaos to everyone, the girls were huddled together talking about Chaos quietly: they thought he was adorable. As the fireworks started everyone's attention was drawn to the bright lights and the wide varity of coloured sparks that broke through the pitch black night. Down with the adults the younger children were playing with sparklers, these were unlike the sparkler in the wizarding world in that they changed colour as they burned and the light residue left by the sparklers lasted for several seconds allowing the children to draw pictures and write their names in the multi-coloured glows, much to their delight.

It was very cold outside, and event hrough the warming charms Draco was beginning to feel it. That on top of the fever he had meant that he was shuddering quite badly by the time the extravagant display had finished. As well as the cold the noise from the fireworks had caused his headache to come back full force, pounding against the inside of his skull; he hadn't wanted to say anything as he could see that Chaos was mesmerised by the display. It was things like this that made Draco remember about Chaos' past and he felt a momentary feeling of melancholy pass through him at the fact that his boyfriend found such simple things to be amazing, he would give Chaos everything he could and he would ensure that the younger teen was never hurt again.

As the last light from the fireworks died away Chaos was instantly attentive to Draco's needs. Getting the blonde up he said a quick goodbye to the Slytherin's and apologised for their quick departure, before nodding to Loukas who was watching them leave. Once inside Chaos stripped the coat he was wearing from his body and hung it up before taking the blanket from a shivering Draco. Ushering the blonde upstairs he directed him to the bathroom, easing him down onto the toilet lid he turned to the large bath and began to run the hot water leaving the bathtub to fill as he summoned their pyjamas, two very fluffy towels and some warm fleecy socks. The clothes were neatly piled on the edge of the sink and the towels were hung on the self-heating rail so that hey would be warm when they needed them. Draco inhaled the warm scents that came from the bath: the bubbles rising quickly above the water level.

Settling into the bath Draco let out a sigh as the hot water cleared his system a little and helped him to relax. With lazy eyes and no inhibitions he watched as Chaos stripped down, the scars on the younger's torso and legs made his blood boil but he knew that Chaos had moved on from the events that led to them and that he really should as well. Welcomng the younger boy into his arms Draco pulled Chaos back against his chest, so that they were pressed tightly together and sighed, laying his head back against the edge of the bath. Chaos laughed softly and turned to face him taking the large bottle that contained their shampoo he proceeded to pour a generous amount into his small hands before working it into a lather n his sweat dirtied hair. Draco sighed in contentment as he felt the small hands gently work against his scalp, easing the tightness and the pounding in his head.

Once Draco had been fully tended to Chaos quickly washed himself down, smiling as he noticed that his mate as fast asleep, head lulled back against the side of the large bathtub; it had been a very long day and he was still very much under the weather, he now needed a very good nights sleep in preparation for the next day, hopefully he would be feeling a little better.

* * *

Later on that evening Lucius and Narcissa were making their way to bed, Lucius was only leaning against his wife a little and thankfully that was more due to weariness thatn anything else, of course the weakenss still lingered and he tired very easily but he was able to enjoy his time with his family much more now: it really had made all the difference having them around, he was so glad to see his brothers and their families again, it had been so long. Passing by Draco's room the pair popped theur heads round the door. Sprawled across the centre of the bed Draco's breathing was heavy with he congestion, but he looked more relaxed and peaceful than they had expected. Lucius smirked as he swaw the thick fleecy socks covering his son's feet and the way that the long-sleeved pyjama top had ridden up his torso exposing the pale skin of his abdomen. Curled into Draco's side Chaos head rested in the crook of the blonde's neck and his hadn was holding one of Draco's while the other rested under his pillow, the two looked so comfortable and Lucius was very glad that they were okay.

* * *

Harry and Scorpius had walked their guests out and bade everyone else goodnight before heading off to their own chambers. A quick shower to wash away the residual smoke that lingered on their skin and in their hair before they settled together in the centre of th large bed. Turning to Scorpius Harry recalled his musings from earlier that day,

"Scorp what do you know about Chaos? I was just thinking about it earlier, I mean he obviously isn't a normal wizard but I was wondering if you could tell me anything else?" Scorpius huffed in amusement, trust Harry to be thinking about this over Christmas when most people are fully concentrated on the food and the presents, adjusting the smaller teen and pulling him closer Scorpius thought about everything before he spoke,

"It is quite complicated really Harry, nobody can really explain it properly. Essentially Chaos is a wizard, just like we are, but his magic takes on a slightly different form. Usually wizards have a rather wild magical core and they need their wand to channel it and ake it more controllable to allow them to perform spells and such, obviously the magic becomes more tame as the years go by and with training, this enables people to perform wandless magic as they have gained the ability to self-control their wild magic. However some wizards are born with magic that they can already control, this magic is also seen as more fluid as, badcially it enables the person to understand the magical relationships and factors that interact to produce certain magical outcomes. Chaos doesn't need a wand because he has perfect control over his magic, he also knows a great deal about the power of magic and that in addition to his knowledge about the magical relationships and factors that affect magic means that many people fear him. Chaos has the ability to limit and enhance our magical abilities because he has the knowledge and control to manipulate the relationship between our magical intent and the outcome that would occur. I know that you have also seen what Chaos can do healing wise, these people can also gain enhanced abilities in certain areas of magic, Chaos has incredible healing abilities because of his empathetic abilities; he can understand he suffering of others and the links between the causes and the solutions thus allowing him to assist in the healing process or, as he was doing fo Lucius and Draco easing the discomfort or pain in order to aid with the healing process. As I said, these people are often feared because of what they are capable of doing, however they are extremely rare and so it is not often an issue, that is the reason however that Chaos does not attend Hogwarts or another magical school: the schoos do not want to have someone with abilities like Chaos as they fear it will cause problems as parents may complain due to the supposed threat that comes with these abilities. The opinions are changing, like with everything but it is very slow going and so for Chaos abd everyone else it is simply easier for him to stay away from large populations of wizards and be educated here in the manor where he is safe from others opinions. You do know that you could have asked him about it right, while we all try to avoid making him feel as if he is different he is more than happy to talk about his magic, if you are curious you only have to ask, I promise he would not take it the wrong way. Does that answer your question?" Harry glanced up at the teen and nodded,

"Yes, thanks Scorp, I was just curious." Scorpius chuckled and pressed a kiss to the faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead,

"Get some sleep little one, if you have more questions tomorrow I will go with you to ask Chaos I promise." Harry nodded satisfied that he had gotten some answers, before squirming a little and settling down to go to sleep.

* * *

 **There you go everyone, I hope this was okay, please as I say if you have a minute let me know your thoughts,**

 **Snicket x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I have corrected a bad mistakes in the last chapter, please if you catch any more major mistakes please let me know. Once the whole story is posted I will go back and recheck everything and correct all the smaller mistakes. As always please let me know what you think if you have a few minutes to spare, I really appreciate it. Also thank you to all of the favourites, followers and reviewers, hopefully this is okay.**

 **Also warning for sexual intimacy, nothing explicit but it is mentioned... This means that the rating has gone up :)**

 **Snicket x**

* * *

The next morning the weather had taken a dreary turn for the worst; outside the wind was blowing wildly and it was possible that some of the trees would not be in their original places by the end of the day; by any means there would definitely be leaves and branches strewn over the garden when the wind finally ceased. Accompanying the unmerciful wind were sheets of heavy rain that seemed neverending, the rain was so heavy that you could barely see out of the windows: the visibility also not helped by the overcast, gloom of the outside world. Inside the large manor however it was bright and cosy, the breakfast room had a large roaring fire that lit up the room and emanated waves of warmth onto the occupants. Gathered around several smaller tables the entirety of the Malfoy family were politely eating their breakfast. Everyone was still dressed in their pyjamas and the bed hair was once again prominent across the entire family. The sight of the gathered family would surely throw many people off, nobody saw the Malfoy's as a warm, loving kind of family, instead they believed that the Malfoy ony cared about family from an image point of view, a perception that could not be further from the truth.

Today was boxing day and as per tradition the Malfoy's would be splitting into smaller groups in order to do their usual boxing day activity. Throughout the year the whole family gathers together books, toys, clothes and other little essentials and then they bring those items to wherever they are gathering for the Christmas Period . The tradition was very important to the family and it often meant that they had an astonishing number of items. On boxing day they would put all of the collected items in the middle of the room and would then work in groups to cover, fill and seal boxes, all by hand, ready to be taken to be distributed to families who do not necessarily have the provisions to properly provide for themselves. The tradition was not something that was advertised to the world and nobody actually knew they did it, the family did it because ot was an important activity for them, not because they wanted the good publicity that came with it.

At 11 o'clock the whole family gathered together again, however this time they were all washed and dressed and no bed hair could be seen. The family divided themselves up into 6 teams, 3 teams of men and 3 teams of women: Harry had come to understand that the family could be rather competitive and assumed that this was yet another way in which they kept the friendly competition up. The large pile of items sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by 6 circular tables. On each table there were a pile of boxes, festive wrapping paper, reels of sellotape and other wrapping bits. Harry found himself in a group with Loukas, Lucius, Llewellyn, Lorcan and Chaos. Lorcan dragged him over to the table and he ended up sat between the young man and Lewellyn who he did not actally know very well. Lukas quickly took charge: Lucius and Chaos would cover the boxes in the wrapping paper, he and Lorcan would fill the boxes and Hary and Llewellyn would seal and label the boxes before piling them up ready to be taken to the box bank.

Harry watched in awe as Chaos and Lucius began to wrap the plain cardboard boxes, the pair worked very quickly and there were soon two, steadily growing, piles of boxes that were ready to be filled. Into each box Loukas and Lorcan placed, an item of clothing, 2 books, 3 small toys/ luxury items, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste and a few small packets of sweets. The boxes were filled so that the ages and genders at which they were aimed varied from infants to adults. Once the pair who were filling were satisfied they passed the boxes to Harry and Llewellyn who had worked out their own system between them: Llewellyn would judge and label the boxes before passing them onto Harry who would put the lids on and then put the ribbon on the boxes to keep the lid secure. Harry felt that he wasn't doing to bad a job, he had never done anything like this before so he was quite happy with the finished products.

Soon enough the room was alive with chatter as the small groups continued to work. When there was a lull in one person's activity they would take their groups completed boxes over to their zone, obviously the boys taking theirs to one and the women taking theirs to another. The competition was fierce and people were constantly eying the other teams to see how they were doing. Chaos, Harry had noticed was keeping a close eye on Lucius while also periodically glancing over to where Draco was sat at the table across from them. Cygnus was settled next to the blonde boy who was diligently labelling their group's boxes. Harry felt a little bit bad for the younger Malfoy, being sick was not fun at all and it didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

The process of making up the boxes went on for 2 and a half hours; at 1:30 everyone stopped and the last of the boxes were taken to the relevant zones. A house elf was summoned to do the counting and announce the winners and then they would shrink all of the boxes and a group of them would brave the horrendous weather in order to deliver them to the box bank, after lunch.

Lunch was a simple meal, of sandwiches and other nibbles that they all indulged in, sat in one of the grand sitting rooms, the atmosphere was relaxed and everyone was excited. The women had won, as they had made up 248 boxes compared to the men's 243: it was close but the small margin of difference made it all the while for the women, who were getting their own back after the men had won the snowball fight.

The stormy weather had not let up one bit and everyone was rather reluctant to leave the house. Loukas was going to take Octavius, Cygnus, Theo, Llewellyn and Scorpius to deliver the boxes and the 6 of them quickly set about shrinking all 491 boxes down and putting them into the bags that they would be taking them in. Each man then donned a thick, waterproof jacket in a muggle style and some waterproof trousers along with thick socks and wellington boots before trudging out into the gruelling rain and wind. The box bank was about half a miles walk and despite the weather they were insistent that they would do it all without magic as the tradition usually went.

While the group were gone everyone went about preparing for the afternoon and for their return. Narcissa and Luicus ave their house elves a few days off between Christmas and New Year, so apart from the competition judging the elves were not doing anything for the next few days. Narcissa and Azalyn had made lunch so Harry soon found himself in the kitchen with a few of the others helping to make cocoa, tea and coffee, while watching Chaos showing the younger children how to make different types of cookies, helping each of them to prepare a batch of their chosen cookie. Once the treats were in the oven the smell that began to waft round the kitchen was heavenly. Lorcan came in once some side space was clear and he grabbed Harry, giving him different jobs to for; Harry started off chopping carrots and other veg but soon enough he was slicing the leftover chicken, turkey and beef from the day before into thin slices which Lorcan was then layering into the 4 large cooking dishes. Dinner for tonight was going to be lasagne, but Lorcan made different types of lasagne so they would have a choice. Once the dishes were prepared they were topped wth foil and placed under a cooling charm ready to go in the oven when the time came.

Just as the cookies were ready 6, very cold men came hurrying through the front door, they were soaked through despite the waterproofs and were shivering. Sprinting upstairs to quickly change into something dry they were met, upon their return, with hot drinks and a wide varity of cookies courtesy of the children. Narcissa ushered everyone into a room that Harry had not yet seen, everyone perked up as they entered and split off to settle on the various sofas, armchairs, loungers and large cushions scattered around the room. In the centre of one wall Harry saw the plethora of musical instruments surrounding the beautiful performance piano, which was made out of flawless white wood, the keys were switched round in terms of colours in that the keys that were white on a normal piano were black and vice versa. Harry couldn't play the piano, or any musical instrument for that matter, but even he was impressed by the piano.

Harry soon discovered that this afternoon was dedicated to the family enjoying music, some of the family members came forwards wither alone or in small groups to perform something for everyone else. Harry was fascinated to leanr about the abilities of the different family members, especially when Scorpius had been forced to the piano and had played a very complex sounding piece that had everyone smiling. While people took it in turns to perform others were popping in and out of the room to get more drinks and snack for everyone, taking it in turns to make the journey to the kitchen.

Draco felt utterly relaxed, he let the music from the piano and the other insturments wash over him, allowing himself to totally relax, his head settled in Chaos' lap, the younger boy gently massaging his scalp. The sickness had eased up a little since the previous day but he still felt very congested and woozy. As Alexandria finished her piece Draco looked up at is boyfriend,

"Chaos, will you play for us?" The younger boy looked down at his boyfriend who instantly saw the unease on his young face, a lip caught between his teeth in his anxiety. " Please baby, everyone knows that you have an amazing voice and I would really like to hear you sing again." By this point everyone was looking at the pair, watching the exchange in anticipation, the only time any of them had heard Chaos perform was from a video that Draco had sent them; the boy had been very proud and had wanted his family to see just how amazing the younger boy was.

It took a few more minutes of pleading on Draco's part and a gentle request from Lucius before the young boy finally relented. Gracefully slipping from beneath Draco's head he padded to the piano and set himself carefully on the stool. Adjusting the stool to accommodate his petitie stature he glanced back at Draco,

"Any particular requests?" Draco was about to reply but Lucius got there first,

"The one that you sang the day I got home, that one was beautiful." Chaos glanced at the older man, blushing a little, before turning back to the smooth piano keys and running his fingers over them. As the music began to flow from the piano Harry held his breath in anticipation. When Chaos began to sing Harry, at first, was confused; it took him a few moments to realise the boy wasn't actually singing in English. The young teens voice was very pure and he sang in, what would typically be concerned as, a female's range but it was spinetingling and Harry leant into Scorpius grasping his hand tightly as the lyrics washed over them. The song was slow and soothing and Harry felt himself fully relaxing as it progressed. When the last few chords tapered off everyone seemed to shake themselves from their daze before politely clapping, a few people offering their complements as the young teen hurried back to his spot, his cheeks tinged pink.

As the night began to fall, no that thy could really tell for the gloomy overcast weather outside, Lorcan disappeared to put the dinner in the oven. Harry wandered down to the kitchens to offer his help. The young man immediately took him up on his offer and Harry was set to preparing salad and a few other side dishes to accompany the lasagne, which smelt absolutely divine as it cooked. Harry found himself enjoying meal preparation, which was aying something considering that he had hated preparing meals for the Dursley's for so many years. However upon reflection Harry considered that it was likely because here he was helping to prepare dinner by his own choices and he was doing it for people who he truly cared about and who truly cared about him.

The complements flooded in a everyone dug into the food that night. Harry, himself, tried a bit of each of the lasagne's, he decided that while he liked the beef and the slightly peculiar turkey dishes he loved the chicken one ad vowed to get Lorcan to teach him how to make it some time in the near future. As the meal progressed Harry found the talk turning to Cygnus and Lorcan who, Harry discovered, were to be getting married in April. Everyone wanted to help with the preparations and it was decided tht over the next few days they would all talk about some of the plans for the wedding and begin to get things moving.

In addition to the excitement of the wedding the pair had another announcement however they waited until everyone had finished eating. People were just about to get up to start clearing the dishes when Cygnus stood up,

"Erm guys, Lorcan and I actually have something else that we need to tell you. Well we went to see the healer the other day because Lorcan has been unwell in the morning's recently, and well… it turns out that Lorcan is pregnant." For a few moments there was absolute dead silence, before Narcissa squealed in the most un-ladylike manner, throwing her arms around the two boys. Her over enthusatic reaction soon triggered everyone else and the two boys found themselves in the midst of a very large, very tearful, emotional hug. The women were demaning to know when the baby was born and anything else that they knew. Cygnus shooed everyone back to their seats before answering their questions: the baby was due in June, no they did not know the gender yet and they were not planning on finding out: they wanted it to be a surprise when the baby was born.

After the excitement of the meal everyone went to bed, very much on a high, and many people found it difficult to settle into sleep; this time next year they would have another family member, and thei Christmas would be even more exciting.

Scorpius led Harry down to their bedroom. After Cygnus and Lorcan's announcement Harry had been rather quiet and seemed to be lost in thought. Settling the smaller boy on the bed Scorpius knelt in front of him resting his hands on Harry's thighs,

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Harry snapped himself from his thoughts and smiled,

"Scorp, I think I am ready." The older boy was confused for a moment at the seemingly out of the blue statement, however it soon dawned on the boy what his mate was referring to and his eyes widened considerably,

"You mean, you… I… err…" Harry let a soft laugh pass his lips before becoming serious,

"I have been thinking about it for a while Scorp and I now know that I am ready, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I am ready to take the next step." This was not a conversation that Scorpius had been expecting for a while, not that he was complaining: he was thrilled that his mate was ready to take the next step with him.

"You mean now?" Scorpius blushed, Harry's proclamation had turned him into a bumbling mess, but that all changed when the younger male blushed and nodded.

Harry gasped as Scorpius pressed his lips firmly to his, the older boy's tongue immediately seeking entrance before gently exploring every inch of his mouth. Harry soon found himself kissing back, he was ready and he wanted this with Scorpius. As the elder boy gently undressed him Harry revelled in the feelings of security and love that he got when he was with the other boy. Scorpius was gentle and attentive as they began to explore their first time together, the elder male ensured that his boyfriend never felt uncomfortable or in pain and was certain to make this something special for Harry.

As Scorpius finally moved to claim his mate's body he was careful and took extra care, making sure that Harry felt as much pleasure as he did. For the pair this wasn't simply having sex, this was showing one another how much they meant to eachother, it was a way of solidifying their bond, both in the literal and non-literal sense; this bonding process solidified the soulmate bond between a veela and their mate, but for Harry and Scorpius it was so much more than that. For Harry this was showing Scorpius that he fully trusted and loved the other boy and that he was fully committed to the relationship. For Scorpius it let him know how Harry felt but also allowed him to convey to Harry how important he is and how Scorpius would never ever betray him.

Lying together afterwards the pair were calm and filled with joy, Harry lay with his head resting on Scorpius' chest listening to the elder teen's heart; for Harry this was where he belonged, where he wanted to be for the rest of is life and if he could help it, nothing would change that.

* * *

 **I hope this was okay, hope you have all had a good week. Feel free to drop me a message any time :)**

 **Snicket x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry this is a day later. I can now confirm that the competed story will have 12 chapters. I have been struggling a bit with Chapter 11 but hopefully I can get that sorted before I post chapter 10. Thank you for those who have followed, favourited, and reviewed, hearing what you guys thing is really encouraging. For those who have made suggestions I am doing my best to slot those in, hopefully they will be what you were intending. One other thing I feel i should point out, I had a review saying about how Draco and Scorpius were very ooc, I have now altered the summary to include this but I feel I should explain why they are like this. The idea of this story is that the character that we see of Draco in canon, is actually a mask. I have taken his childhood as I took it in the books and have changed it completely, this means that Draco will be different. I know that some people don't like it when Draco is so out of character but for me that is how I see Draco and I feel that there are subtleties i his behaviour that I really like and I have taken those and run with them. So please feel free to ask me about this if you have any questions, thank you guys.**

 **Snicket x**

* * *

Over the following day, leading up to new year, there was a lot of talk about Cygnus and Lorcan's wedding; the whole family seemed determined to be involved and the two men found themselves mildly bewildered as they were bombarded with suggestions and offers of help. The two had decided that they wanted to be bonded outside and the ceremony was therefore to be held on the grounds of Octavius' family manor, Cygnus' childhood home. Everyone knew it would be a beautiful wedding and they couldn't wait for it to come around.

As the New Year approached everything became even more hectic; as per usual the entire family were exoected to attend the Ministry Ball as was fitting of people of their social standing. Everyone was hurrying around trying to decide on what to wear and detailing other plans for the evening. Lucius and Draco would not be attending the ball this year for obvious reasons, however the young children were also unable to attend. Chaos had spoken to Narcissa, the young boy wasn't really very good with social events like the ball and so it had been decided that he would stay home and take care of those staying behind, with the help of some of the elves who would all have returned by then.

The evening of the ball the entire family were getting ready, Scorpius rolled his eye in exasperation as Harry strugged with his cravat, the younger wizard was still getting used to the new types of clothing he was expected to wear. Narcissa had also come in, fussing over the both of them, Harry had not yet met someone who could tame his unruly hair, but to his astonishment Narcissa was the first: the woman was fiercely determined and Harry wondered if his hair had understood that and had cooperated in order to save Harry from her wrath. As it was his hair was neatly combed, with a small amount of product to keep it in place. Scorpius thought that his mate looked rather dashing and Harry returned to sentiment as he leant in for a chaste kiss before they headed down to meet everyone in the main foyer.

The Ministry ball was a rather prestigious event and it was a place where you could find all those of high social status. Despite popular belief the Malfoy family could not stand attending these pompously arrogant events where they wer forced to socialise with people who were so far up themselves it was a wonder that they were able to function. However, despite their opinions they still had to look the part. Consequently all of the women looked dazzling, in exquisite gowns of varying colours and styles. Each of the men were dressed in their finest dress robes with cravat or bowtie and pocket square matching their female companion. They really were a sight to behold.

Before they left the younger children had all be tucked into bed and were thankfully fast asleep, Micah and Oliver had been placed in Chaos and Draco's room for sake of ease when the pair decided to go to bed as the ball would likely go on into the very early hours of the morning. Draco and Lucius had settled themselves infront of the warm fireplace in one of the sitting rooms and were content just to be in each other's company talking about whatever happened to come to mind.

Narcissa went to check on her husband and son one more time, finding they had both dozed off, before they left and she placed a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads before heading back down to the rest of the family. Narcissa was the only woman without a partner but that would not matter, everyone at the ball knew the state of things concerning Lucius' ill health and so no questions would be asked. Finally everyone was gathered and they flooed in pairs through to the grand entrance hall in the Ministry and mad their way into the beautiful ballroom ready for a night of painful socialising and enjoyable dancing. Narcissa was the last one through and she pressed a sweet kiss to Chaos' cheek reminding him not to hesitate to send word for help if anything happened or he needed anything. The small teen miled softly before ushering her into the floo and away for a night of relaxed fun.

Heading back upstairs Chaos quickly checked on the youngest Malfoy's before entering the sitting room where Draco and Lucius were slumbering. Summoning the book he had been reading in the library the day before he settled himself down next to Draco and cracked the book open to the right page, ready for a nice quiet and relaxing evening.

* * *

The ball was a splendid one, despite some of the company and Harry found himself very much enjoying it. Scorpius had swept him onto the dance floor at several points and despite a clumsy start Harry quickly found himself enjoying it, quickly getting the hang of each slightly different dance. Once he felt confident enough Harry even asked Narcissa to dance as he had seen the omwan looking rather pained as she was forced into talking with another lord who seemed to be rather too full of himself. Whle they were dancing Harry had laughed at Narcissa's rather colourful opinion of the man, and she thanked him for rescuing her.

It must have been about half past midnight when the elf appeared. Harry saw it head over to Narcissa who paled and grabbed onto the chair that was to her side. Harry hurriedly dragged Scorpius over to the panicked looking woman. Upon seeing them Narcissa threw herself bodily at Harry cluthing at him as she began to cry,

"We need to find everyone else, Lucius, he has been taken to St Mungo's they say it is urgent." Scorpius immediately sprung into action hurrying off to gather everyone else while Harry stayed with Narcissa. Helping the woman into the chair he summoned some tissues and offered them to her. Wiping at her face Narcissa quickly tried to compose herself but Harry could see the cracks in her mask where streams of worry were slipping through.

Members of the family soon began gathering with them and once everyone was gathered together they all headed to the floo fireplaces and flloed directly to St Mungo's. The hospital was rather busy, New Year was one of their busiest nights in the entire Year. A healer immediately recognise them and led them down a hallway towards a private waiting room. Bursting through the door the family caught sight of Chaos, eyes rimmed red, who was cradling Micah in his arms Draco asleep with his head pillowed on his ap and Oliver sleeping soundly in his arms. The girls were all cuddled together on some of the other chairs. The young wizard looked exhausted but also looked like he wouldn't be able to sleep even with a sleeping draught. As they all bustled into the room he looked up and upon seeing them allowed fresh tears to begin travelling down his cheeks.

* * *

It had all started earlier on in the evening. It had been about 2 hours after everyone had left, broaching on 10 o'clock. Draco had woken a shirt while earlier and Chaos had ushered him up to bed in his groggy state, helping him to get changed and brsh his teeth before tucking him into the bed with a warm kiss; the blonde teen had been asleep again in minutes. Returning to the sitting room Chaos glanced over at Lucius who still looked peaceful before returning to his book.

A short while later Chaos hearda strange sound, looking up he saw Lucius struggling to sit up, the man was clutching at his chest and throat clearly struggling to breathe. Springing into action Chaos hurried to the man's side his book forgotten in his worry. Easing the blonde man into a sitting position Chaos was horrified to discover that the mans breathing did not ease. Lucius was beginning to panic as he could not draw enough air into his lungs. Chaos knew he had to keep calm, quickly casting a cursory scan over the man he pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed as he felt the scorching temperature of the sweat covered brow. The scan showed that Lucius' chest was tight with pain and that that was causing a problem with the air flow. Without a moment's hesitation the young boy pressed a petite hand to the back of the man's neck and began to draw out some of the pain: he was relieved when Lucius' breathing began to settle and he began to calm. However something still wasn't right.

Once he had setteled Chaos, let him rest for a while before easing him up and helping him to his room. The journey wasn't a long one but they had just got to hthe lhallway leading to Lucius' room when the man's legs gave out and he fell to the floor, taking Chaos down with him as the younger boy was unable to support his weight. The man's pale skin was even more so and it was very clammy, sweat pouring off of him, his temperatre scorching but his body shuddering as if he were freezing. The young teen felt a tendril of fear creep up a little but he promptly batted it away and refocused. Lucius' jerks became more violent and it soon dawned on the young wizard that the man seemed to be having a seizure, this was not something he had seen in the wizarding world before, he had seen it happen in the muggle world but his classmate had suffered with epilepsy, Lucius' seizure seemed to have no obvious explanation, while his temperature was high Chaos didn't think it was so high as to cause a seizure.

Focusing back on his mate's father Chaos carefully rolled the man onto his side, he did not want anything to happen. He noticed that Lucius seemed to be fluctuating between being conscious and being unconscious: something which further alarmed him. As the seizing began to stop Chaos settled Lucius fully on his sided, this it seemed was done just in time as the man began to vomit rather violently. Chaos breathed out deeply to calm himself as he supported the blonde's limp head, cradling it with tender care; it was decided he needed to take Lucius to St Mungo's he couldn't risk anything happening to him. Calling for one of the house elves he quickly sent the small creature to wake Draco and the children and bring them all down to the foyer. Quickly summonin a damp cloth and some clean clothes Chaos vanished the mess that had been made and did his best to clean Lucius up, to make him more comfortable before quickly changing his clothes, using magical means so as to preserve as much of the man's dignity as possible.

Standing up from his task he carefully levitated the man down to the foyer were an incredibly groggy group of people were stood. Draco was cradling Micah and Ollie was perched on his other hip, as the blonde saw his father his eyes widened and he looked as if he were about to panic. Chaos hurried to him and gently placed a hand on his cheek,

"Dray, I need you to try and stay calm, he will be okay we will get him the help he needs I promise." Draco nodded but still looked stricken with worry. Turning to the elf Chaos asked if he would be able to transport them all to St Mungo's. The elf quickly complied and Chaos soon found himself at the reception to the emergency department. Just ashe was explainginthe situation Lucius began gasping again. Several healers rushed over and took the man from Chaos, just as they were passing through the doors they all heard as Luciu's heart stopped beating. The man at reception looked at the exhausted group of young people and felt his heart ache for them, sure he had his opinions about Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the Malfoy, just like everyone else in the Wizarding world, but his opinions didn't matter right now, these children needed some privacy from the now gossiping wizards and witches in the waiting room. Gesturing for them to follow him he led the group down a hallway and into a private waiting room, he watched as the young girls all huddled together on the comfortable sofa in one corner while the younger of the teenage wizards guided who could only be Lucius' son down onto one of the chairs taking the baby from the blonde teen's arms. Turning back to him the healer listened as the boy asked if he could send word to the Ministry, to Narcissa and the rest of the Malfoy family. The man instantly nodded and left them in peace while he set about getting hold of some of the older Malfoys, it was going to be a long night for the family.

As the family all sat down around the small waiting room Narcissa hurried to Chaos, gently stroking the boy's messy hair back from his face and wiping his tears away,

"Sweetheart what happened?" Chaos glanced up at the woman who had become the most motherly figure he had ever had in his life, blinking back his tears he slowly began to tell everyone about what had happened that evening. By the end of his tale the Malfoy brothers looked incredibly pale and several others were quietly crying. Narcissa had tears trailing down her cheeks and looked rather bewildered, they had all thought that Lucius was getting better, he was so much brighter and had more energy, plus he had been getting back to his old self. Now they weren't sure what was happening and that didn't sit well with any of them. Narcissa sat herself next to Chaos casting a cursory glance over her son as if to reassure herself that he was okay. Chaos took his hand from Draco's hair and offered it to Narcissa who gratefully took it, her dainty hand actually dwarkfing the teens reminding her of his young and how small he actually was.

It was maybe an 2 hours later when the door to the waiting room finlly opened. A frazzled looking healer looked rather apprehensive as he took in the sheer number of people in the hospital room. Turning to Narcissa, he began to speak, unintentionally waking those who had been slumbering due to the late hour,

"Mrs Malfoy, we have managed to stabilise your husband. I will not lie to you he is in a critical condition and we are not sure that he will make it through: the next few days are of vital importance and will inform us of likely prognoses from then on. It appears that he as relapsed in his recovery, it seems that there is a component from the curse that was missed and it has been lying dormant until tonight. The backlash from theis particular aspect of the curse has caused your husband's magic to react violently attacking his body. We are, as we speak running procedures to right this problem but of course your husband is very powerful and it is proving rather more difficult than is normal. The backlash from his magic attacking him is what has put him in the critical condition and unfortunately only time will tell as to whether he will recover. I am very sorry that I cannot give you any better news but thatis where we are at the moment. Obviosuly we will so all we can to ensure that your husband makes a full recovery but even we cannot say anything more about what has happened at the moment as the curse was rather complex and rare and thus there is little actually known about it." Casting a glance around at the large family the healer took in the shocked, pale faces and the tear streaked cheeks, "As he is now stable you may, of course, come and see him but I ask that this is in small groups as he is very fragile at the moment and we don't want to risk causing any additional stress on his body." Narcissa nodded and wiped at her damp cheeks,

"Thank you healer." The healer nodded and gave them the room number before leaving them to be alone.

During the healer's explanation Draco had awoken and now looked as pale and shocked as his mother, however the deep dark circle round his eyes from the disruptive night made him look even worse. It was decided tat, at least for now just Loukas, Aleksius and Ocatvius wold go and visit their brother quickly. Once they were done they would take everyone but Narcissa, Chaos and Draco home allowing the small family some time with the very sick man. The 3 older brothers were deeply hoorified as they saw te state of the youngest of them. Lucius looked almost as pale as the soft blankets that were tucked around his bare chest. Various monitoring spells were producing results as the man lay there and healers were silently checking in on the results every few minutes. Sitting around their brother's bed the 3 men shuddered at how unnaturally still their brother was, he looked so pale that they couldn't even convince themselves that he was just sleeping. Loukas reached to tenderly take his brother's hand pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it before quietly saying to his brother,

"You can't give up on us now Luc, you have an entire family who need you, especially Narcissa and Draco, you have fought through so much so please don't give up now. Know that we have and always will love you, no matter what mistakes you have made or may make in your life, you are our baby brother and we love you so please come back to us soon." Wiping away the traitorous tear that had made a break for freedom Loukas stood up, Aleksius and Ocatvus both pressed kisses to Lucius' forehead, silently wiping their owns tears away before they headed back to their family.

Once everyone had gone Narcissa led Chaos and Draco down to the room. The healers had graciously set up a small bed in the room so that if they wanted to sleep a little they could. Draco, while frightfully worried about his father was fading fast and so Narcissa allowed him to sit with his father for a few minutes before insisting that he get some sleep. Chaos sat with her for a little longer, before she insisted that he too get some sleep; the young boy had had the longest, most awful night and it was beginning to show no matter how much he tried to fight it. Narcissa watched fondly as her son's young mate pressed a gentle kiss to Lucius' temple, whispering something that she couldn't hear, before heading over to where Draco was sleeping, slipping into his arms and drifting off leaving her to her thoughts as she sat vigilantly at her husband's side, his limp hand clutched tightly in her own, she would be with him till the end, she would stand by him no matter what and she only hoped that he knew that and that he would come back to them.

* * *

 **Thank you guys, please if you have a few moments I would really appreciate it if you could drop me a review they really do make me smile :)**

 **Snicket x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, only 2 more chapters after this hopefully posted Saturday and maybe then on Sunday but no promises. I hope that you are still enjoying the story and as always if you have a few moments i really appreciate any comments that you guys have.**

 **Here you go, enjoy...**

 **Snicket x**

* * *

It was merely a week later, Lucius was still unconscious but they had been told that he was stable and it was just a matter of time: they had to be patient and he would gradually come back to them. Everyone was still rather shaken from the whole event but at the moment there was nothing that they could do. Narcissa had been unable to drag herself from her husbands side and so Chaos and Octavius would be dropping the three boys, returning to Hogwarts, at the station. Standing on the Platform Draco was stood very close to Chaos who was gently holding the elder boy's hands; trying to get Draco to leave the hospital that morning had been extremely difficult, as the boy was so incredibly worried about his father. After everything that Draco had been through, everything with his parents and the dark lord, he simply couldn't even think about losing his parents, he had been without them for so long he didn't think he could every face being without them again.

Harry and Scorpius watched from their compartment as Chaos tried to usher Draco closer to the train. Octavius watched sadly as the pair stood together, Chaos gently reached up to cup Draco's face pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As they pulled apart they heard a voice to their left,

"Eugh, I can't believe that anyone would voluntarily kiss the scum, I hope that he can escape their clutches before they infect him too, he looks much too pure to be with them!" The 2 Malfoys and little Chaos turned to where Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were stood with looks of disgust plastered on their faces. Draco shrank back a little and Chaos glared at them in a manner most uncharacteristic of his usual gentle nature. It was Octavius who stepped forwards to intercept the spiteful pair,

"Do the two of you have a problem, I will have you know that it is known to be an honour to have met your soulmate, also you should be careful someone may believe that you mean your prejudices in another way: I would think, especially you Mr Weasley, would be a little less prominent with your less than amicable views, especially seeing how some people may take some of your comments. I think it would be best if you were on your way." The two Gryffindors immediately backed up in the face of a livid Malfoy Lord. As they scuttled away the whistle blew and Chaos had to bodily push Draco onto the train promising that he would write and keep him fully updated as to everything that was happening. Draco was left standing in the doorway of the train as it pulled away from the station. Chaos gently blew him a kiss which brightened Draco's mood, even if just a little. Scorpius appeared behind him and guided him down the carriageway into their isolated compartment. Draco sank into the seat opposite the couple and rested his head against the window; he hoped that everything would slowly get better.

Arriving back at Hogsmead station the sun was starting to set and the students all bundled off the train. As Scorpius offered his hand to Harry to help him down, Draco waiting for the pair, they were acosted by the terrible twosome.

"Well, traitor, it seems that you have immersed yourself very well in the snake den, I hope that you will be very happy living in the dark." Hermione cut in,

"Harry how could you, after everything we have done for you I cannot believe you would do this, after everything they have ever said to us and the way they have treated us, for you to abandon us in favour of them, it is… argh!" Scorpius stepped inbetween Harry and the pair as his boyfriend flinched at his friends' harsh words.

"I think you two should just calm down and walk away, will it really do you any good to be seen instigating abuse against another student?" Hermione threw the Slytherin boy a dirty look but Ron went bright red and immediately retaliated, clenching his fist as if he were ready to throw a punch,

"Keep your filthy nose out of our business you death eater scum!" before he turned to Harry, "Don't think that you will be very welcome in the tower tonight, we don't take kindly to those who betray us, as for you Malfoy," he said now turning to Draco, "One can only hope that you filthy scum father doesn't make it through, that would the best thing for everyone." As the words spilled from the ginger's lips Harry gasped in horror, and Scorpius only just caught his cousin who, distraught as he was, went to swing at the Weasley. Hermione seemed to realise that Ron had gone too far, and did not waste a second, grabbing his arm and leading him away as he continued to heckle and shout despicable things back at the trio.

With nobody around Draco allowed himself to break down a little, turning into Scorpius who held him tight and muttered calming things until his cousin had regained a little bit of his composure. Harry stood to the side not really sure how to think, he had never thought that his best friend would ever treat him that way, no matter what. Harry had supported, Hermione, Ron and the Weasley family for many years, he had grown to love them and for all intensive purposes they were his family, his support and now they had all turned their backs on him, he hoped that what Ron had said wasn't true. He knew that people weren't thrilled about who his soulmate was but nobody had been overly hostile, just a little cold. From what Ron was saying, Harry hated to admit, but he was rather nervous about returning to the tower tonight.

The trio ended up having to walk up to the castle, but in some ways it was best as it gave Draco time to recompose himself and fix his neutral mask into place. As they reached the entrance hall Scorpius drew Harry into a quick embrace,

"Everything will be okay, remember you still have Neville at least and I am sure that everything is not as bad as Weasley said. However, if you do need anything you know that you can always come and find me and I will sort everything out okay? Alternatively you know you can go to Professor McGonagall, you know how happy she was when you told her about you coming to the manor this Christmas, I am sure that she will help you." Stepping back a little Harry nodded and smiled, if a little hesitantly,

"I will meet you at your table for breakfast tomorrow?" Scorpius nodded and pressed one last kiss to his cheek before watching the younger boy head off towards Gryffindor tower. As he disappeared round the last corner Scorpius turned to Draco and the Slytherin duo headed down to the dungeons as the feast was well and truly over by now.

* * *

As Harry stepped into Gryffindor tower, the common room fell silent. Harry glanced around, gulping down his nerves. His eyes caught Neville's who gave him an encouraging smile. Harry stepped further into the room intending to head over to the other boy when he was intercepted by several of the Gryffindors in his year as well as the years below and above,

"Would have thought you would have crawled into bed with your slimy snake by now Potter."

"You have got some nerve showing your face in here Potter."

"Traitors like you don't belong in our tower."

"Go back to your death eater scum you filthy traitor." People began to converge around him and suddenly Ron appeared in front of him and Harry felt the fist hit his face before he fell back. The rest of the group around him joined in hitting and kicking him until he finally felt himself black out and nothing was felt any longer.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had just settled down with her new book, in her favourite armchair next to the fireplace. She was halfway through the first page when the frantic knock sounded. Hurrying to the door, the portrait swung open to reveal a frantic looking Neville Longbottom, before she could even speak he began to babble frantically,

"Please, they… I couldn't stop them, please professor you need to come and help, please I don't know what they are going to do, please professor, please." Minerva gently rested her hands on the boy's arms,

"Longbottom, calm down, please explain, I don't understand."

"Harry, they are attacking Harry." Minerva immediately began to hurry towards the tower the frantic teen trailing behind her.

Bursting in the door Minerva was horrified at what she saw. Sending a partronus to request the help of the other teachers she began to take action,

"Never, in all my years have I been so disgusted with my own students!" At the sound of her voice the group of attackers froze, many of the younger years were cowering away from the group. Sending them away she then summoned the wands of each of the attackers and screeched at them all to sit down. Kneeling down next to an unconscious Harry she bit back a sob, brushing his hair back from his now battered face; she had hoped that her house would be more supportive, the boy had lost so much in his life and he had now found happiness, yes it was with a Slytherin but Harry was truly happy and he would be loved by Scorpius Malfoy for eternity.

As her fellow professors stepped in the entrance Minerva asked them all to take the students who were present down to the great hall so that they could deal with them when they were ready. Severus hurried over to Minerva and held back his shock at the sight of the young teen. Quickly checking him over Minerva allowed him to take Harry to the hospital wing so that Poppy could take care of him and she could go and deal with the perpetrators. She was surprised when Severus made no comment and hurried away with the injured boy levitated behind him.

* * *

Stepping into the hospital wing Severus called for Poppy who came hurrying over, emitting a sharp gasp as she saw the state that Harry was in. Severus did not protest one bit as she directed him to bring her several things and she began to scan him with her wand for injuries. As he was grabbing the potions he sent his patronus down with a message for Scorpius to come to the hospital wing; ordinarily he would not have done this but he knew that the pair were newly bonded, and considering thet Scorpius had veela traits, keeping them apart would likely do more harm than good.

It was mere minutes later that a harried looking Scorpius came rushing into the Hospital wing, hurrying over he gasped and Severus could see the anger pouring off the teen as he caught sight of his mate. He settled himself next to Harry who was now comfortably tucked into the hospital cot his wounds on their way to being healed. Scorpius began to demand to know what had happened, and Severus found himself having to be quite blunt with the teen to get him to calm down.

* * *

Minerva stormed down to the great hall, as she reached the doors she was met by Albus who looked as shocked as she felt. Entering the great hall together they saw the group of students stood in the middle of the room, some looked guilty, other didn't really look bother, and then there were some who actually had the nerve to look proud of what they had done. These students were in for a long night and an even longer punishment. Albus was angry but Minerva found as the night went on that he didn't seem as bothered by the whole thing as Minerva felt. By the time each student had received their punishment Minerva felt outraged, not just at the students but also at Dumbledore; the students had attacked a fellow peer and now they all simply had detentions. Usually these events, even events more minor would warrant a suspension. Minerva had come to the realisation that Albus also had his own opinions about Harry's new relationship and they were more in line with the guilty Gryffindors than she had ever thought. This realisation led her to an understanding, something that she had been trying to deny for years, yet this confirmed what she had been thinking: Albus had become overwhelmed with the desire to have all the power and control he could, he wanted to control people and now Harry had found Scorpius he wasn't under Albus' thumb anymore and the elder wizard did not like it one bit. Minerva vowed to herself that she would do whatever it took to ensure that Harry was protected and that he got the future he deserved; Albus had meddled with the young boys life enough and now he only deserved all the happiness he could get.

By the morning Harry's wounds were healed but Scorpius knew that everything would hit his mate rather hard when he woke. Despite many attempts by both his head of house and the school healer the young man had refused to leave his younger mate's side and had consequently spent his whole night at Harry's bedside holding the raven-haired boy's hand, offering what comfort he could to the unconscious boy. Minerva had come up to the hospital wing seething with anger and Severus had felt just as angry when she had explained the reason's for her anger: curse Albus and his pathetic, self-righteous, self-absorbed personality, he cared for nobody else. Severus himself had been collateral for Albus' goals, Lucius and Draco had also been side swept: Severus had gone to Albus personally begging for him to help Lucius and his family escape the clutches of the man who had them trapped, but Dumbledore had refused. That night Severus also made a vow to himself, and like Minerva, his vow was to help Harry get the life and the happiness he deserved; he had observed the boy over the holiday and had come to realise how wrong he had been in his assumptions, seeing him interact with the family that had taken Severus in as one of their own, had made him see that Harry was nothing like his father and he knew he had to make up for his gross mistakes.

* * *

It was a few days later and classes were in full swing, Harry had fully recovered but had now been moved to private quarters that he shared with Neville. Dumbledore had tried to protest but Minerva had outright refused to allow him to deny Harry his safety. Scorpius could see how much the whole situation was affecting his mate, but he, Neville and a few other faithful housemates and friends ensured that he was beginning to understand that it was no fault of his and that it was their loss and not his.

* * *

Elsewhere, Draco was facing his own struggles, his mother had informed him 2 days before that his father had taken an unexpected turn for the worst; they were now not sure that he was going to survive. As well as this the Gryffindors were being particularly spiteful and horrific in their heckling and bullying. All of this had led Draco to be where he was now, huddled in an empty classroom, tears streaming down his face as he tried to supress his sobs; if anyone came across him now he knew that the perfect Malfoy image would be destroyed, they would see how much he was truly affected by everything going on around him and he knew that some people would not hesitate to use that against him.

Neville was heading down to the dungeons, after everything that had happened with Harry and actually seeing professor Snape in a less intimidating light the shy teen had managed to pluck up the courage to ask for some extra help in potions. To his shock the professor had been more than happy to help and he was going to tutor Neville twice a week. Tonight was their first session and Neville found himself strangely excited. As he was passing some of the empty classrooms he heard a strange sound. Carefully pushing one of the doors open he heard it again: someone was crying. Quietly sidling into the room Neville found himself in shock as he saw Draco Malfoy huddled in the corner of the room in a complete state. Draco had not seen him so Neville hurried out and essentially ran down to the potions lab where he immediately explained to professor Snape. Severus then followed Neville up to the room and apologised that they would have to postpone. Neville understood, he knew that Draco had been having a really rough time and he knew that professor Snape could help. With a soft goodnight Neville left the professor to deal with Draco, knowing that the Slytherin boy probably wouldn't appreciate his presence.

Stepping into the room Severus felt his heart break a little at the sight of his godson. Upon hearing footsteps the young Slytherin jerked his head up swiftly trying to wipe away the evidence of his tears. Severus hurried forwards in a manner most unbefitting of his usual appearance and drew his godson into a warm embrace allowing him to cry against his shoulder. Soon enough Severus' knees were hurting from where they were resting hard, against the cold stone floor. Prompting Draco up he swiftly led the boy down to his chambers where he promptly pulled the boy into his side as they sat on the small sofa and continued to allow the young man to release all of his tears. When Draco did finally talk Severus could see how much his godson was struggling: everything with Lucius, the Gryffindors and being away from Chao being all too much for him. Finally settling the blonde teen into the bed in his spare room Severus began to work out a plan. Unfortunatel Dumbledore seemed reluctant to discipline the Gryffindor's for their bullying as he had always been simply claiming they were teens who were playing a few pranks and having a bit of fun. Having been on tehreceiving end of this supposed simple fun Draco could quite easily tell the old coot hiw wrong he was. As well as this Draco couldn't very well drop out of school to be with his father as at this stage in his education that could be very detrimental. Severus decided to see what he could do about Chaos though, and decided he would sort everything out the next day. Additionally he new that Scorpius and Harry should probably be informed of the new developments, if they hadn't already and so he would also speak with them in the morning.

At a now horrendous hour Severus finally slipped beneath the covers of his bed, the man felt exhausted but he hoped that his plan would help to lighten Draco's burden a little. His only problem was going to be Dumbledore but he figured that if he explained the situation to Minerva and Poppy they would be more than willing to assist him in his plans and they would help him get everything sorted.

* * *

 **Hopefully this was okay, until Saturday,**

 **Snicket x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, this is the penultimate chapter. Hopefully this will quell some of the questions people have been asking. As always please drop let me know your thoughts if you have a few minutes. The final chapter should hopefully be up in the next few days once I have finished it. Thank you for sticking with this I hope you have enjoyed it :)**

 **Snicket x**

* * *

The next morning before breakfast found Severus, Minerva and Poppy all heading towards the headmaster's office, each had a firm mask in place and they were determined to put their plan in motion. Dumbledore was utterly bewildered as the three fiercely determined adults pounced on him and laid down their demands in such a way that he had no time nor ability to work his way round them. It was a rather frustrated headmaster that was left behind, having grudgingly agreed to allow for the young Malfoy boy's mate to come and stay at Hogwarts for a while in order to help relieve the distress and turmoil that he was facing. The Headmaster was rather frustrated, things were running out of his control and he did not like it one bit. However, for now he would let things run their course and keep close tabs on everyone.

Entering the great hall for breakfast Severus smirked as he saw Weasley and his little group of filthy bullies, he knew that they would get what was coming to them as he knew that that commupence was arriving any second now. It was mere seconds later that the doors burst open and several aurors came flooding into the room swarming towards the guilty students two of the burliest grabbed Ronald Weasley by his arms and hauled him up speaking loudly,

"Ronald Weasley, you are charged with the assault of Mr Harry Potter and with receiving illegal monies taken from the aforementioned. You will be taken to the ministry where you will face the consequences of your crimes." Ron was not the only one who had been taken, several other Gryffindors, mainly from 6th years but also from 7th and 5th were also taken including Hermione and Ginny who had also been some of te main perpetrators, these students were frog-marched from the hall despite the portests of other students and Dumbledore who had entered the hall just after them. As the headmaster tried to block the way Scorpius Malfoy stalked forwards, fuming at the headmaster's actions,

"Headmaster you will let them do there job! Too long have I allowed you and everyone else to walk over my family and the people I care about and this will stop. These men and women are here to do their job and ensure that Harry gets justice for what has been done to him, I know that you are unwilling to deal with the situation properly so I think it would be best if you stood aside, or maybe I shall have to make you!" at these words the whole hall gasped, nobody had ever spoken to the headmaster that way. Scorpius, on his part, simply turned on his heal and confidently strode back to his mate who had blanched a little, ut once Scorpius was back at his side he felt his confidence returning and when the Headmaster turned to him and came over,

"Harry my boy, you know that it was only a prank they never intended to hurt you, could you really let your friends suffer such strong cosequences for this." Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists,

"For one, Headmaster I am not your boy, I am simply a pawn to you someone to manipulate to get to what you want. But I have done my job haven't I? I have destroyed Voldemort for you? But now, now I am a threat and you don't like that, you want me to remain under your thumb. Well I am fed up of letting things go. No, what they did was not a prank, it was abuse and a violent, unprovoked assault, I will no longer allow you to weep things aside, I matter and I now have people who let me know that that is true. I will no longer allow you to control me and I assure you that you will face the consequences of you actions, just like my so called friends. Now I would ask that you leave me alone or I think here will be some consequences that you will not like!" the speechless Headmaster could only nod and head back out the door after the detained students.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Loukas' family home Narcissa was helping Chaos pack for his trip to Hogwarts. The young boy would be staying in Severus' chambers and would attend classes with Draco and his classmates. Narcissa had express ordered Chaos some plain black robes to wear while in classes and he already had the textbooks from his independent studies. The only thing that was a worry was the fact that he didn't have a wand, this was something that bothered Chaos as he didn't like it when people noticed that he was different. Narcissa had reassured him that nobody would dare to say anything horrid to him, Draco wouldn't allow them to.

The next morning found Narcissa stood with Chaos ready to send him through the floo to Severus, however the potion's master was in a foul mood, his classes the previous day had been dreadful despite the joyous entertainment he had had at breakfast, with many different accidents and infuriatingly insolent brats. Skulking back from breakfast with his usual scowl plastered on his face as he stormed down to the dungeons. In his annoyance and frustration he had completely forgotten that Chaos was meant to be coming through the floo that morning. Back at the manor Chaos and Narcissa could only wait for Severus to remember. It was only when Severus was halfway through his first class of that he did remember, consequently, between the two classes he hurried to his chambers, apologising profusely to Narcissa who simply waved him off knowing how caught up the brooding man could get. Severus welcomed the small teen, the centre of his godson's world, into his chambers and quickly ushered him into the bedroom where he could put his stuff down before leading him back to the potion's classroom where his third year class were waiting nervously.

Smirking in amusement at the fearful expressions, merely raising his eyesbrows at Chaos who threw him an amused glance shaking his head in exasperation at the older mans behaviour, Severus began the class. Chaos stood at the front of the class with Severus who began to speak, prowling up and down the rows of desks,

"This is Chaos, he will be assisting me today, helping me to keep you imebciles in line and prevent any accidents. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour and show him that you do all have some common sense somewhere in your pathetic, plebeian minds. Is that clear?I also expect you to be very respectful towards him as he will be giving you help" All of the students nodded hurriedly and began to rush forwards to gather the ingredients for today's potion.

Throughout the lesson Severus noticed how Chaos went over to some of the students pointing out mistakes and helping them to correct them, explaining what had gone wrong and hat they could do to avoid it or corret it in the future. Another thing that Severus noted was how the students gawped at the teen as he performed wandless magic when helping to clean up or assist them, however much to their hiw relief nobody said anything. At the end of the lesson, much to his shock more than 75 percent of the class had adequately decent potions, a first for this particular class and many of his other classes. Dismissing the group Severus turned to Chaos,

"I am impressed, the way that you handled their mistakes, I admit I maybe don't handle them in the best manner but in order to keep them viliglante and alert to help reduce their mistakes I have to be very strict. However, maybe I should try and find a happy medium, stern and strict but not terrifying, as I am beginning to tire of them making mistakes simply because they are too jumpy." Chaos offered him a gentle smile,

"Severus, I know that things have never been easy, I know that your time at Hogwarts was not the best for you while also being the best thing in your life. I also know however that, no matter how much you try to hide it, we both know that underneath everything you really do have a good heart. You spoke to me about Harry over the holidays, remember, you told me that you were beginning to understand how wrong your judgements are; I think that, no matter how much you deny it, your fearless dungeon bat mask is slowly being chipped away and believe it or not it is a very good look on you." Severus threw a playful glare at the young teen before ushering him back to the front of the classroom.

The next class was Draco's and Severus knew that the young boy would be thrilled to see his mate. Consequently after this lesson Chaos would leave his domain and go with Draco to his last lesson and spend the eveing with the blonde teen incuding dinner in the great hall, after this the young boy would return to Severus' chambers in evening for the night. From the next day onwards Chaos would stay with Draco and attend all of the blonde's classes for the duration of his stay. One other thing that would be happening today was a meeting with Dumbledore and Chaos as the headmaster wanted to meet the young boy who was being granted permission to temporarily stay in the school.

As the sixth years flooded into the classroom, a smaller class than usual due to the detained absentees, Severus saw Draco's face light up at the sight of Chaos, yet he quickly schooled his mask back into place. While the blonde was excited, the other students were curious as to who his young companion was. Severus ushered Chaos towards Draco's potion's bench and started his class, noting that none of the students dared to raise their questions. Later, when they had all started on their brewing for that day, as he stalked between the students he noted how Harry seemed more relaxed than usual and that the teen was actually doing fairly well with his potion. Passing behind the teen he quietly murmured,

"Slightly narrower slices." The teen jumped a little but nodded and began to cut his slices of flobberworm slightly thinner a small smile on his face.

At the end of the class, everyone filed out but Chaos and Draco stayed behind for a moment. The teens quickly thanked Severus and the potions master could not miss the knowing look that Chaos gave him as he left. Severus had no class during the last class period and so he decided to head up to the hospital wing to see Poppy, not shocked at all when he found Minerva there with the mediwitch.

Sitting down with the two women, Severus was glad when Minerva brought up the point that they were all thinking about.

"We need to talk about Dumbledore, we all know that things are going too far and I think it is time that something was man has ruined many lives, whether intentional or not, and he needs to be stopped." They all more than agreed on this point: the old man had gone too far. Quietly they discussed the several different options they had; the three decided that tackling the problem alone would get them nowhere, they would need to go wide with the problem, inform many people, as high up as they could: only then would they be able to finally take Albus Dumbledore down from his pedestal and get him to realise that power was not the only thing in the world. By the time they needed to head to the great hall for dinner they had a plan, a very sneaky plan in their opinion, and each of them had their part to play in order to help towards the success of this plan and each of them would discretely do their bit. Hopefully it would all come together with no way for the Headmaster to weasel his way out.

At dinner Severus caught sight of his godson and Chaos who were sat quietly amongst some of Draco's friends. He knew that the pair had been for their meeting with the Headmaster and the peeved look on Draco's face, quickly concealed by his mask of indifference, told Severus that the old coot had been annoying but that nothing of consequence had occurred; it seemed that Dumbledore had heeded Scorpius' warning and did not dare to do anything that may anger the Malfoy family in any way. The Slytherin table, as always, was the quietest table as the students politely ate the food, I contrast the Gryffindor table was alive with chatter and noise as the students sat there talked loudly, many of them speaking through mouthfuls of food in the most uncouth manner, even Minerva was disturbed by the lack of manners her house students had.

* * *

That evening the heads of houses spent time in their house common rooms as was usual. Minerva was settled amongst her students answering questions from the younger students. They were all rather shaken after the events of the ast few days what with several of the older students being taken by the aurors. The students were asking several questions about what would happen to those students and also about potentially apologising to Harry who was not present due to being moved to his own quarters with Neville. Suddenly one of the younger students piped up,

"Professor, who is that boy with Draco Malfoy and why is he here?" Minerva studied the curious faces of her students and thought about her answer before replying, she didn't want to give them more material to use against the Slytherin family as she knew that they didn't treat the Malfoy heir in the most pleasant manner, yet hopefully that would change with the new developments,

"His name is Chaos and he is Draco Malfoy's mate, as you may know the Malfoy family have been through a lot recently and due to certain personal reasons Chaos will be staying here in the castle for a while, especially while Lucius Malfoy is in St Mungos. Now I know that some of you have had a few unsavoury words with Mr Malfoy, and that some things have been said about his father. I would hope that you will all bear in mind that the Malfoy family were victims in the war, I appreciate that changing decade-long beliefs and opinions is difficult but at the moment you all need to be aware that things are not easy for the family and you would do well to remember that. You would also do well to remember that the Malfoy family are a powerful one and they will not let anyone hurt those they care about. You have all seen how harshly they come down on those that mistreat their loved ones, I doubt that your fellow students will get off likely for their actions, they will face the full consequences of their actions." It took a few minutes for everyone to absorb that information and it was clear that they had more questions but they were silenced before they could even voice them by the sharp look Minerva gave them all.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks things ran rather smoothly: Severus, Minerva and Poppy each set about with their parts of the plan and it seemed to be moving along well. Draco was brightening up and he was much calmer and more settled having his mate around. Chaos was thoroughly enjoying his time at Hogwarts, he had decided that while Potions was his favourite lesson he very much enjoyed spending time with Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital wing, where she was more than delighted to talk to him about different healing arts. As well as this Chaos had noticed that his boyfriend, despite what he said, seemed to very much enjoy Transfiguration and Herbology: to the younger teen it was obvious in the glow that his boyfriend had during these lessons.

It was two weeks after Chaos' arrival that they received news that Lucius was now actually stable and was rapidly improving. That weekend it was arranged for Draco to leave with Chaos to go and stay with his family for a few days. Chaos would not be returning to Hogwarts as Draco's mental state and happiness had massively improved and with the knowledge of his father's greatly improved health and rapidly improving physical state, he felt that his mate would be needed more at his Uncle's manor, where his father would be moved for the remainder of his recovery. His father was being moved the next day and would be settled in one of the wings of his eldest brother's manor while a private mediwizard would be staying there as well in order to provide 24 hour care if it was needed.

Friday evening found the two teens huddled in front of Severus' fireplace, Draco with holding one of Chaos' small bags while said boy held his other bag and a small trunk. Severus was stood behind the two as they both eagerly waited for Loukas to arrive to take them back to his house. Finally the fire flared and the eldest Malfoy stepped through the fire, dusting the specks of soot from his robes. Gently drawing the two boys into an embrace he thanked Severus before ushering each of them into the fire and away to the manor.

Stepping into the grand foyer the pair were drawn into tight hugs by Elspeth who immediately summoned a few house elves to take their belongings to the chamber they would be using. Their aunt then led them upstairs towards the room where Lucius had been settled. The room was quiet as the blonde man slept, the mediwizard quietly and diligently checking him over, being very careful not to wake him. Narcissa was sat in an armchair next to the bed and as she saw the two teens enter the room her face brightened and she rushed over to them, drawing them in close and placing a loving kiss on their foreheads. Then, ushering them over to the bed she summoned two chairs and basically forced the two down into them asking them about the ast few weeks at Hogwarts and explaining in more detail about Lucius' condition.

Lucius woke about an hour later and was delighted to see the two boys, insisting they all join him on the bed he was much brighter, even better than when he had been recovering before and this made everyone feel much better. The healers at St Mungos had said that they believed he would be back on his feet within a month, especially with the care he was receiving not just in terms of medical care but also in terms of the care and love he received from his family, all in all everything was beginning to sort itself out.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts the headmaster was pacing in his office, fuming with anger. Dumbledore had just received a ministry owl stating that an investigation had been started into certain situations concerning Albus himself. The most worrying f those for Albus was the childhood, pre-Hogwarts, of one Harry James Potter; the ministry claimed that they had reason to believe that the was some foulplay on Dumbledore's part concerning to guardianship and placement of Harry after his parents death and a full investigation was being launched. As well as ths some monetary discrepancies for several funds that Albus oversaw were being looked into along with other matters. Having read through the list the Headmaster knew that he was going to have trouble and having been over to the ministry and finding a very strong suit against him there was no way for himto slither his way out, as he was usually able. In that moment the man didn't know what to do, everything he had worked for, all the power and persuasive skills had had built and the many people he had under his control, he could lose it all.

* * *

Down in Severus' chambers, the potion's master along with Minerva and Poppy were all delighted that their plan was working so well. Over the last fortnight each of them had been slowly gathering their contacts in high places and had taken the time to visit each one, explaining the many things that Dumbledore had done. With the help of the Malfoy's who were back with foridable force,especially Lucius who was definitely getting back to his confident self, yet this time he was not overbearing or cruel, they had initiated the investigations into the monetary issues, and Lorcan, in particular, had helped a lot with Harry's case as the younger boy had confided a lot in the young man. With all this work Dumbledore's schemes and plots would be uncovered, toppling the man's frightful pursuit of power meaning those who had been manipulated by the old coot for years would finally be free from his clutches, able to continue their lives, and in many cases achieve their full potentials. For Severus in particular it would allow him to finally leave his position in the school, one he had ben guilted into by Albus, and finally travel and search for his mate brewing potions at his leisure, in his own time and under his own rule: he couldn't wait. One other person who would greatly benefit from Dumbledore's fall would be Harry, the young saviour would no longer be under the man's manipulative gaze and now, with such a loving and supportive family to be with, he would be able to truly reach his full potential and live the life he truly deserves.

Dumbeldore's fall took a mere week as many things were uncovered in the Ministry investigations. It was during breakfast one morning when the aurors came to arrest him. The students were shocked and some of the staff too but many of them had suspected that there were somethings that were not quite right surrounding the headmaster. With the man escorted from the grounds Professor McGonagall was to take over as head, temporarily until Dumbledore's trials had finished and the verdict was heard: if Dumbledore was found guilty, something more than likely, then Minerva would be appointed the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and Professor Flitcwick would become deputy; it would be Severus but Minerva knew that with Dumbledore's sentencing the younger teacher would be handing in his notice itching to be free of the constraints of teaching potions.

The next morning the stoy was plastered over the news and in some ways it was rather sad if one thought about it: for years Dumbledore had been a great Wizard, well actually he still was a great Wizard. However, in a way not too unlike Voldemort, in the end the desire for power had been too much and had destroyed the good man that had once been Albus Dumbledore leaving only a power hungry man who would manipulate and step on anyone to get where he wanted to go. Sitting in Loukas' manor the Malfoy family were all celebrating as the man who had brushed them aside and helped to mould the way society thought of them was gone ad they now had more of a chance to rebuild their outstanding reputation and gain back the respect that they deserved.

* * *

 **There you have it, hope you enjoyed,**

 **Snicket x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, this is the final chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with this all the way through and i hope that you have enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts if you have a few spare moments in your busy schedules as they mean so much to me.**

 **Snicket x**

* * *

In the following months, many things occurred. Lucius' health continued to improve and he was soon strong enough to resume some normal acivites and was now preparing to return to his rightful place at the head of one of the 4 branches of the family company. The entire family were overjoyed to see the man up and so much like the person they had known and loved, the man from before Voldemort and Dumbledore, confident but kind and loving, as well as fiercely protective of his family and those he cares about. Draco especially was elated to have his loving father back: the man who would protect him and guide him, teaching him to be honourable and true. The father and son could now often be found sat together simply enjoying eachother's company, additionally the whole of the Malfoy clan frequently gathered together, going out on planned trips or simply spending the afternoon or a meal all together: things were getting back to how they should have been with everyone together.

Dumbledore had finally met his end. There had been little doubt over the outcome of his trial, yet when everthing had been confirmed Dumbledore had not been sent to Azkaban as many who had been following the trial had thought. After much consultation and deliberaton, gathering the opinions of some of the wizarding world's most renowned and experienced min healers, it was declared that Dumbledore was on the brink of insanity, driven their by his maddening desire for power. Ths desire had, over the years, slowly crippled his mind leaving behind the distorted mess that was found. As such it was agreed that he was to be sentenced to a high security facility with some of the greatest mind healers ever known. He would spend the rest of his days here and would receive the necessary care and treatement while also being unable to ruin anyone else's lives. In some ways it was a sad day for the wixarding world as it confirmed the truth: this once great wizard had been brought so low. It also made people remember how dangerous power could be and how much damage it could cause no matter whether you are considered light or dark, it was something they would not forget.

Throughout the trial proceedings many other scandalous secrets were reveale. One such scandal concerned Dumbledore using Harry's money to pay several different people, including some of the Weasley's and Hermione Granger, who aided him in moulding Harry into the perfect weapon and then later on keeping him in line. From these came many other secrets and Molly Weasley had been forced to make a public apology for her intrusion into the Malfoy home and her assault on Chaos, whom insisted he did not want to press charges. When these stories were released the wizarding population were outraged, outraged at the mistreatment and manipulation of their saviour and horrified for him at those people whom had betrayed him. Flocks of letters were sent to Harry apologising to him and dictating how different families were determined to support him. Additionally the Weasley's and other guilty people who had been revealed by the trials had a lot of difficulty when trying to go out in public as many people were very happy to verbally and sometimes even physically berate the traitorous people. It became so bad that these people avoided going out as much as possible. Mrs Weasley had also been horrified when she the Department of Magical child protection had insisted that she be assessed as her actions towards Chaos indicated that she was unsuitable to be caring for minors.

Those students who had been arrested had been sentenced and were to issue a public apology to Harry and they would serve several months of community service, at Harry's request as he did not want to see the other teen incarcerated. For now the guilty teens were back at school and they were having a very difficult time. However none of the harassment these people received stemmed from Harry himself who removed himself from the situations, not wanting to be involved any more thn he had to.

* * *

It was a fortnight after Dumbledore's sentencing and things at Hogwarts had finally started to settle. Scorpius had persuaded Harry to join him on the weekend trip to Hogsmeade. Draco, Neville and some of the other snakes would be joinging them. The walk down to the rather pleasant, Draco was much brighter and seemed to have regained his confidenceas he was back to being seen as the Slytherin prince, yet he no longer was seen to torment the other students, he simply exuded pride and confidence and Harry was glad to see that he had settled back into himself. Much to their surprise the blonde Slytherin engaged Neville in an amicable conversation about the current plants they were studying in Herbology, much to the Gryffindors shocked delight. Scorpius and Harry walked hand in hand as they meandered down the trail amonst their friends. However, upon entering the village they were bombarded by reports who had somehow found out about their trip and had sprung up around them.

The group of students with Harry immediately banded around him, protecting him from the relentless questions being shouted their way. Harry leaned into Scorpius but kept a strong face as he faced the reporters, Scorpius tightened his arms around the slender waist supporting his bpoyfriend against the mass of merciless men and women. They were never going to be able to get anywhere like this and soon enough Harry had had enough. He knew he would need to face them at some point and so he glanced overteh crowd before pointing at one of the reporters,

"You, we will go somewhere private, I will give you 15 minutes and then you will all leave me alone, I will not stand for you hounding me and my friends everywhere we go." The chosen man hurried forwards while the others, protested. Scorpius and Draco both turned to them and gave them the infamous Malfoy glare before Draco spoke,

"I would advise that you adhere to his wishes, after all his is under the protection of the Malfoy family and you know that you don't want to get on our bad side." Several of the reporters gulped at his statement and the two Malfoy teens smirked before following after Harry and the others who all gave them a knowing look; the Malfoy's were back, with avengance.

Once that was done the rest of the day was fairly calm aside from a few people who stopped to tell him how sorry they were for what had happened to him and other things of that ilk. By the time they were finished with their shopping they were all quite relieved to get back to Hogwarts. Draco had bought a fewbits to send to his father, including some of his father's favourite sweets. These particular sweets were unqiue to a small shop that had been in business for many many decades and was infamous for it's range of goods.

* * *

Arriving back in the entrance hall they all split up and went their separate ways. Scorpius and Draco heading to the owlery so Draco could send the goodies to his father, the other snakes back to the dungeons and Harry and Neille slowly wandered up to their rooms, quietly talking about the events of the day.

The next day the interview as released in the paper. Harry avoided the great hall that morning, opting to take his breakfast in the kitchens accompanied by Neville and Luna, who had been brought along as well. Scorpius was well aware of his mate's whereabouts and understood why he had chosen to avoid the majority of the students. Sitting at the head table Scorpius felt is heart sink a little,

Interviewer (I): I have snagged an exclusive interview with one Harry Potter, discovering his response to the betrayals that have befallen him. So Harry, many things have been uncovered over the past few weeks including the uncovering of the large sum of money that has been taken from you. How do you plan to follow up on this problem?

Harry Potter (HP): Money is not important, at least I have no care for it. I am aware that it is a substantial amount but I feel that demanding it be returned will do no good. Albus Dumbledore is the true perpetrator of this act and I feel that he is now being punished and dealt with in a sufficient manor. As for those who accepted the money I believe that their actions were misguided but this is the least of the offenses they have committed against me and they are now serving their punishments for actions much worse and I am satisfied that they will see the error of their ways. At the moment all I want is to move on.

I: How do you manage to stay so positive and treat those who betrayed you with such kindness after the betrayals they have commiteed against you?

HP: They were al very good friends to me, a key part of my years they supported me. Yes their betrayal does way heavy on my heart but for the years that they stood by me and supported me, be that by bribery or not, they helped me through a lot and I will always love them for it no matter what they may do against me. Now, with all of these revelations I will simply cherish those moments, remember them and hope that one day these people will come back to me and will once againsupport me but as true friends. At the moment I have new people who support me, a family who have taken me into their embrace and who treat me with nwavering love and affection so I have no problem working through all that faces me…

The rest of the interview continued in much the same fashion, focusing a bit more on the what had happened. Scorpius knew that it had been hard for his boyfriend and he felt honoured to know that how much Harry was able to trust him and how much Harry accepted and trusted his family even after the betrayals he had suffered. Scorpius also knew that his family would feel equally toched when they read the interview wherever they were.

Later that day Scorpius met with Harry, in their little alcove, having not seen the younger teen all day. Settled in the beautiful window seat that was mostly hidden from view they simply sat their together soaking in the warmth and love of just being together. The next few months would be hectic as there were meny events set to occur. The pinnacle of these events was the wedding of Cygnus and Lorcan, something both teens were very excited for. By that point Lorcan would be very pregnant, almost 7 months, and this was something that was going to need to be taken into accout and something that amused Scorpius to no end as he had seen how grumpy both Darci and Alexandra had become when they were pregnant. It seemed that for now, however both the men were very excited as Lorcan often sent Harry letters detailing the planning process and what they had been doing that particulare week with strong enthusiasm: it seemed to be going rather smoothly.

* * *

That April the day of the wedding finally arrived. Scorpius, Harry and draco had all been given the Thursday and Friday off, the wedding being on the Friday. The wedding was to be held at Cygnus' family manor in the beautiful gardens. Everyone was very hands on, helping wherever and whenever they could. The first person harry saw upon their arrival was Lucius Malfoy, the mand up and rushing around with everyone else, the colour back in his cheeks and light glistening in his eyes. Harry found himself drawn into a hug by the older man,

"I wanted to officially welcome you to the family, I am sorry I was not able to before now." Pulling away Harry smiled at the man before Narcissa came swooping past to whisk her husband away,pressing a quick kiss to Harry's cheek as she passed. Looking around the manor Harry marvelled at the beautiful but elegant decoration that adorned the hallways, leading out to the garden.

Stepping out into the beautiful sunlit garden, there was a beautiful, large white gazebo set up decorated in a similar fashion to the hallways of the naor. Harry quickly spotted Lorcan, who was settled in a comfy looking armchair, his legs propped up on a footstool, a large glass of iced water resting atop his rounded belly. The young man threw a blinding smile Harry's way and the raven-haired teen headed over, perching on the arm of the chair. Cygnus stepped out of the gazebo at that moment andwas relieved to see that Harry was distracting Lorcan, as ais fiancée had been gettg rather agitated with everyone as they would not let him help.

The next morning dawned warm and sunny. Cygnus' mother, Merriya, was up with Narcissa, their husbands and Lorcan's parents setting a final few things into place. The actua l ceremony was set for 11:30 but the guests would be starting to arrive an hour beforehand and there was much to do. The coupe had not slept apart the night before, as tradition usually dictated, due to the circumstances. Lorcan was finsing it difficult to sleep without Cygnus there, especially this far into the pregnancy. This meant that at 8:00 Merriya went in to wake the pair and to whisk her son away starting to get him ready. Merriya, Azalyn and Elspeth were sorting Cygnus while Lorcan, who needed a calmer atmosphere, was helped by his mother and Narcissa.

Elsewhere in the house Scorpius, Harry, Draco and Chaos were getting the younger children ready. The girls were to be flowergirls, Micah was to be the ring bearer and Oliver a page boy. Harry found himself rather impressed as Chaos and Scorpius carefully wove intricate braids into the girls' hair adding small flowers and other accessories as needed. Micah soon went down for a nap so that he would be alert and happy for the ceremony. Once the children were ready the four teens proceeded to change into their own suits, helping one another as necessary.

The guests were all seated, family, friends and old classmates alike all chattering excitedly as they were settle under the beautiful gazebo. The couple had decided that they would walk the aisle together and so were nervously waiting together inside the house. Stood at the front by the registrar who would be officiating the bonding were the two best men Artemus, Cygnus' brother; and Otto who was Lorcan's best friend. With the two nervous grooms stood Alexandria, Cygnus' sister and maid of honour. The five youngest Malfoy ladies were ready with their flower baskets and the two youngest gentlemen were being held by Draco and Chaos respectively, Chaos also holding the rings for Micah.

The ceremony was beautiful and many tears were shed. Cygnus and Lorcan could not have been happier, they were finally married and had become Cygnus and Lorcan Malfoy-Patience. Half way through the ceremony Micah had let out an enormous sneeze causing Chaos to jump nearly a mile into the air and everyone else to burst into laughter, however this was the only hiccup. Once they were officially bonded they led the way back into the house and were escorted through to the large ballroom, a room they had not seen before the day. The ballroom looked phenomenal and it was clear that their families had put a lot of work into not only the decoration but the seating plans and other little things that the pair probably wouldn't have thought about themselves.

The newly wed coupld only went on a short honeymoon owing to Lorcan's pregnant state and would wait to do something a little more exciting until the baby was a little bit older and they could relax and be able to fully enjoy all the opportunities. The honeymoon was to a small, quiet beach resort for 4 days. They had their own villa and small private strip of beach, but the heat got to Lorcan and it was sometimes a bit unpleasant for him, yet he very enjoyed swimming in the sea which was relaxing, cooling and something he very much enjoyed.

* * *

It was mid June and nearing the end of the school year wen Draco, Scorpus and Harry were pulled from class and told that Lorcan had gone into labour. They were permitted to leave and flooed directly from McGonangall's office to St Mungos where they were ushered into the waiting room with the rest of the family. Everyone was very excited and a thrum of anticipation ran through the room. The only people not present were Aleksius and Lorcan's mother who were both with the couple in the birthing room.

It was perhaps another hour after the Hogwart's trio arrived, Lorcan havng already been in labour for 6 hours before they got there, that Aleksius came strding into the room with a bright grin on his face,

"It is a little boy and he is gorgeous, they are both alright and I think that if we give it a few more minutes we can all go and see them." Merriya essentially threw herself at her husband hugging him tight, before she straightened up and blushed a little at the rather unladylike action, glancing around and thankful that nobody but the family had seen.

A few minutes later they all hurried down the hall and headed into the, thankfully rather large, birthing room where the happ couple were settled on the bed with a small wriggling bunde held carefully in Cygnus' arms, Lorcan dozing lightly, leaning against his husband's shoulder. Everyone eagerly huddled as best they could round the bed and the baby was gently passed between each member of the gathered crowd. It was quite remarkable how the baby only fussed a little as he was passed between a good 30 people before beign settled back into Lorcan's arms, as the young man had woken since they arrived. As the newborn boy fell to sleep everyone focused their attention on the pair and Merriya excitedly asked,

"So what have you decided to name him?" The couple smiled at each other and glanced down at their little boy before Cygnus replied,

"Oleander, Oleander Arkelaus Malfoy-Patience."

Soon enough the couple were back home and enjoying the tiring life of new parents. However, they did have an unpresedented amount of help on offer and there was often someone round their house cooing and cuddling with the baby allowing the exhausted pair to have a quick nap. As well as the baby, the family also celebrated Scorpius' graduation from Hogwarts and they all enjoyed a meal out to celebrate his excellent NEWT results.

* * *

The following year was an extremely busy one for the entire family and the only time they were all together was Christmas. After that they were unable to meet up very much due to conflicting schedules and trips. However Harry and Draco were both graduating that year and when the day arrived the whole family gathered filing into the great hall along with all the other families. Granted they got seom strange looks but the family were used to it and simply ignored them.

When Harry and Draco received their certificates the entire group ensured the cheered and clapped extra loudly, of course all within the constraints of their family appearance, they couldn't, after all, be seen as ruffians with no manners.

Once all of the certificates had been awarded Harry moved up to the podium, having received the highest marks in DADA, Charms and Tranfiguration he had ben asked to speak at the ceremony. Slipping his neat little note cards from his pocket he glanced up and met the gaze of the crowd:

"First of all I wanted to thank everyone, this day is a big deal for all of us and to know that we have such overwhelming support means a lot to all of us. I was asked to speak to you all today and, if I am honest I initially had no idea what on earth I would speak about. However, I finally decided that I would like to talk to you about something I have learnt throughout my years at Hogwarts, something I feel that many people do not think about." He paused for a moment, as Lucius had suggested, and collected a breath before continuing, ensuring to make eye contact now and again. "When I first arrived in the wizarding worldI was a naive and impressionable young boy with no knowledge about the world I had just entered. This led me to become swept up by the magic of it all, pun intended, and I allowed my opinions to be significantly swayed by the opinions of others. Upon entering Hogwarts I was sorted into Grffinor, however the hat actually deemed aother house more suitable. Slytherin was a house I had already become biased aganst, despite not trult knowing anything about its members and history, only what I had been told. I begged for the hat to put me elsewhere, desperate not to become a dark and evil wizard as I thought I would if put in Slytherin. I now know that these judgements were very incorrect." Taking a glance around Harry noted, with delight, how everyone gathered was listening intently. "As many of you are aware from recent events, many people in my life were not who I thought them to be. The ones I thought of as my friends and mentors betrayed me and the ones who I had deemed to be dark and evil are now some of my closest companions, in fact I have found a family those who I judged, and know other people still judge, to be dark and evil wizards and witches. I now know that my opinions were utterly wrong and that I needed to change my way of understanding the different people that I meet. With everything that has happened I have come to realise that dark and evil are not an exculsive pair: it is not dark magic that makes a person evil, or light magic that makes a person good, it is the intent behind it. Also I have found that it is power that is the true driving force behind evil and it is something that can affect every single one of us. I hope that in the future I will be able to properly assess the people around me and that people will remember these things, and that maybe next time they will take a little more time to think before they pass judgement on someone who they barely know. Thank you."

It was a few moments before people started to clap, rather caught up in processing everything that Harry had said. Harry felt a smile grace his face as he saw the whole Malfoy family all beaming at him and applauding him with vigour. Scorpius winked at him and blew a discrete kiss, something that made Harry chuckle.

As the ceremony ended Harry was swamped by the family who he had grown to love and they passed him and Draco around each hugging both the boys and congratulating them. Octavius then declared that they should all move out as they had a reservation to make: a celebratory dinner in Draco and Harry's honour. They had basically reserved the whole restaurant and the owner seemed to be absolutely delighted by the large custom that he was receiving.

The dinner was a lovely, a relaxed and loving environment, and Harry felt that he truly belonged with these people, they oved him and he loved them and he never wanted to let them go. He thought back about the last 2 years and how much had changed, his friends, the people he surrounded himself with, his attitudes and his motivation in life were all starkly different, and no matter what people may think the teen could not be happier. Well…

As they were all finishing with dinner Scorpius stood up gathering everyone's attention,

"Erm, okay I have something that I need to say and I wanted everyone to be here for it." Turning to Harry he pulled the dark-haired teen up and took both his hands, "Harry, we have been together for neary two years, and I must confess that I don't think I could be anymore in love with you than I already am, you have made my already wonderful life even more wonderful and I know that somethings have been difficult for all of us I wouldn't change any of it as it has brought our family back together and has reinforced our love for each other. With that in mind I had something that I needed to ask you. Now I know that we are both only youg and so I don't want you to freak out, I promise I am not proposing, well not yet. I wanted to make a promise to you, a solid promise that you can always hold me to." Pausing to take a small box from his pocket Scorpius revealed a beautiful locket with a inscription on the front, "this locket represents my promise and enclosed are the details of my promise. I promise to always love you, and to treat you as you should be treated, to help you when you fall even when you may not realise you need help, to pick you up when you are down and stand by you when you feel alone. I promise to cherish my moments with you and never take you for granted. Lastly I promise that one day I will make you mine and I will never let you go, and Harry I promise that I will love you, forever and always." Pitching forwards Scorpius placed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips as the younger man let tears rain down his cheeks. Throwing himself at his boyfriend Harry clung to him sobbing, sobbing with happiness and the overwhelming feeling of love. This was all he had ever wanted and now he would never have to want again. He knew the truth and he didn't care what anyone else thought, the Malfoy family were in many way's his saviours and as far as he was concerned that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **There you have it, that is the end, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you guys,**

 **Snicket x x**


End file.
